A public matter
by ShanMah
Summary: Sometimes, an idea that looks simple on paper ends up in a total mess when it becomes a reality. Will it happen for a strange contract between the rich CEO and the Harpie Duelist?
1. Image

**Disclaimer:** I do not own the characters, I do not own the cards, the places, etc, etc. I am simply a fan who enjoys writing stories about one of her favourite anime. I must thank Yogi Muto for his/her fanfiction, "The Colour of your Eyes" (a fanfiction that I am currently translating in French), which gave me the inspiration to write this story. I have no intention to copy his/her work, but I'll admit that the reason that puts Mai and Seto together will be almost the same than it is in TCYE, because it's the most credible way to put them together that I can think of. However, the story will be completely different, of course. Otherwise, there will be absolutely no point for me to take my time writing this fanfic.

**Rating:** T

**Pairing:** I just wrote it but oh, well, let's repeat it: Seto/Mai (arrogantshipping, my favourite)

**Warning:** As my disclaimer suggests, my mothertongue is French. However, I've been working hard on my English for quite a few years, so I feel comfortable enough to write a complete story in my second language. Please, I ask you, if any mistake gets out of your screen to jump on your face (especially one that would make a sentence hard to understand), tell me in a review or a PM, and I'll correct it as soon as possible. I am doing my best, but I'm not perfect and I know it.

**A public matter**

**Chapter 1: Image**

Seto Kaiba sighed again in front of his press attaché. The forty-year old man was looking at his employer's reaction, expecting the worst. For the last three weeks, he'd been showing him magazines front-pages with Seto's face on it, almost every day. And none of those front-pages were good news for the CEO or his company.

"It keeps getting worse every day, Mr. Kaiba" he said.

"Thanks, Bryan. I had already noticed that" replied the young man.

"I am sorry to tell you, but you must react quickly. You can't let those paparazzi who dare to call themselves journalists ruin your image and the image of the Kaiba Corporation. Simply denying their statements won't work."

"Do the people really believe what they read in those pieces of crap?" asked Kaiba, even if he already knew the answer.

"I'm afraid they do, sir. Your reputation is truly at stake. "

"Now what am I exactly supposed to do? Lock myself in my office with my curtains closed? I can't let those so-called journalists dictate my life like that! I must act."

"If I may make a suggestion, sir…"

"Of course you can. That's why I'm paying you at such a high salary" said Kaiba with an abrupt voice.

The press attaché bent over Kaiba's desk.

"Most of those pictures and articles are about romance affair that you don't have. If you actually had one, if you'd show up with a woman who would really be your love interest, they would stop inventing relationships between you and any woman that can be publicly seen with you."

"You're asking me to look for a **girlfriend**? No way! I don't have time to waste on a **woman**!"

"I know, sir. But I wasn't actually talking about a** true** love. All you have to do is find a woman that would accept to pretend she's your girlfriend. She would be with you for your business trips, for the dinners you must attend…"

"Wait a minute. You can't be serious."

Kaiba sounded and looked pretty insulted by the idea his employee just had.

"Tell me you're not** actually** suggesting me to hire a… a… a call-girl!"

"No, no, no, sir! I would not dare! I'm not talking about a prostitute! That would be the worst move ever for your career. I'm talking about the 'perfect' woman – a woman that would be beautiful, a woman who possesses both elegance and poise. She must be smart enough to have a nice conversation with others official guests, but of course, not smart enough to outshine you."

"And if the journalists find out the relationship is all fake?"

"They won't if you choose your 'partner' correctly. If you pretend to be in love with a woman who seems perfect, and if she publicly says and shows that she loves you too, the press will be too exalted to think it might be fake."

The more Bryan spoke, the more he seemed proud of his idea. Kaiba, however, didn't look as convinced as his employee did.

"So? What do you think?"

"I'll consider this, Bryan."

"You will, sir?"

"Yes. Although I can't guarantee you that I will accept to abase myself to do such a thing."

"You're not abasing yourself. You're only working on your public image."

"Yeah, whatever. Leave me alone now. I must think."

"Understood, Mr. Kaiba."

Bryan Dawson left Kaiba's office. The fact that his boss didn't fire him immediately after hearing his idea was already a relief.

Alone in front of his computer, Seto Kaiba still heard Bryan's voice in his head. _A woman who possesses both elegance and poise. Smart enough to handle a nice conversation with important guests. The __**perfect**__ woman. _The CEO sighed. He knew only one person that would meet those criteria, but he already knew that she would probably refuse.

_Still, I must try_.

He typed something on the computer. He was looking for a peculiar phone number. When he found it, he dialed it on his office's phone.

**Dring**.

He hoped it was the good one.

**Dring**.

_Please, be home_.

**Dring**.

_And please, say yes_.

Her finally heard the familiar voice:

"Hello, you've reached Mai's home. However, I am currently dueling in a Tournament, so I can't answer. Leave me a message and I'll you call back!"

**Beep!**

_Damn it_, Kaiba thought. He hung up the phone without leaving any message. He had to speak with her face to face. Which tournament was she doing?

_Where the hell are you when I might need you for the first time?_

He started typing on his keyboard again. If she was really participating in a Duel Monsters tournament, then his system would allow him to trace her, if she was dueling at the moment.

"Computer, search for Mai Valentine's Duel Disk." he ordered with the voice recognition system.

It took a few seconds before the metallic voice of the computer answered back:

"There are too many possibilities. Please specify your search with others criteria."

Kaiba thought for a few seconds before saying:

"Computer, search for the Harpie Lady and others cards related to its archetype."

"Initiating search."

If Mai was currently dueling, there was no doubt that her harpies would be in play. Five minutes later, the feminine voice spoke again:

"Search complete. Result: one match. Mai Valentine and Harpie's Pet Dragon both found in Tokyo, Japan."

He smirked when he saw a red dot twinkling on the map that had appeared on his screen. He dialed a number on his phone to call his driver.

"Be ready to leave in two minutes." he ordered.

"Yes, sir, I will." promised the driver.

Kaiba took his laptop and transferred the map on it, so he would be able to follow her even if she moved.

_Time for a little tour to Tokyo. _

**End:** Here goooes! That was the first chapter; the next one should be coming soon. I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did, please review, I like reading you ;)


	2. The perfect woman

**Disclaimer:** Remember how I owned nothing of the YGO universe in the first chapter? Same thing here!

**Lace Kyoto:** Merci pour le compliment ;) I'm glad you like the arrogantshipping and this story, it's my first "multi chapters" fanfiction in English, so I hope I won't screw up with the language!

**Shvon:** Even if I do support the ship (my two favourite characters together) I must admit it's a bit hard to see them together, since they never actually spoke to each other. I'll try to keep this comma thing in mind, I might forget some since it's totally different in French ;) but thanks a lot for the nice review, I hope you'll like the others chapters!

**Chapter 2: The perfect woman**

When Kaiba's driver heard his boss ordering him to drive him to Tokyo, he thought he was kidding. Well… almost. He almost thought he was kidding, until he remembered how unpredictable Seto Kaiba could be. And there was also the fact that Kaiba didn't really look like he even knew what "kidding" actually meant.

"To Tokyo, sir?"

"I just said it, didn't I? I don't have to explain myself to you. So let's go, I don't have time to waste."

Tokyo was one hour away from his own town. He hoped Mai wouldn't leave the city by the time he got there. He didn't especially want to start running after her. Not that he was **actually** running…

Kaiba spent the ride looking at his laptop's screen. Mai's red dot didn't seem to move. He pressed a key so he could see the cards that were being played in the current duel, along with each of the duelist's life points. He raised his eyebrows when he saw the name and picture of his opponent. **Bandit Keith**, the former American champion. And, from the look of it, Mai was dominating the duel: she still had all of her life points, when Keith had already lost more than half of his. And her dragon's attack was stronger than Bandit's defensive monster.

_Interesting_. If Mai was actually able to beat Bandit Keith, that would confirm his idea that she was the perfect person for his press attaché's plan. He had a small smile when he saw Elegant Egotist appearing on his screen, meaning that Mai had just played this magic card. _So I see you didn't change your style_.

"We will soon reach Tokyo, sir. Where exactly did you need to go?"

Kaiba gave him the name of the stadium Mai was in, barely paying attention to his driver. Even if he'd never publicly admit it, he'd always liked Mai's dueling style. Of course, she would be no match for him if they ever dueled, but she had quite an interesting way to play Duel Monsters.

Kaiba was now staring at Mai's picture on the left side of his screen, on top of the cards that were on her side of the field. It looked more like a modeling picture than a picture for a tournament's ID. She was winking and giving the photograph a teasing smile.

_She would be perfect for the job_.

The limousine stopped.

"Here we are, sir."

"Wait here, I'll be back."

He got out of the car, leaving his laptop inside. He didn't need it anymore, now that he reached the building. When he walked in, he headed straight for the woman who was apparently selling the tickets.

"I need to know where Mai Valentine's duel is."

"There's only one duel at the moment, sir. It's the finale. Everyone knows that."

She said that while looking at him as if he was the dumbest person she had seen in her entire life. Obviously, she had no idea who she was speaking to: this only sentence was enough to upset Seto Kaiba.

"Look, it seems to me that you don't know who you're dealing with, do you? Of course you don't. Otherwise, you wouldn't be acting like that. Just tell me where this damn duel is."

"I-i-i-n the main arena, sir… first door on your left."

Without even thanking her, he headed for this door.

"Wait, sir! You can't just enter there for free; you have to pay 1600 yens!"

_You gotta be kidding me_, he mentally sighed. He turned at her to throw her the first bill he took in his wallet.

"Here, keep the change and don't bother me again."

He pushed the door. The woman was staring at the bill Kaiba gave her so carelessly and her heart almost missed a beat. It was a 10 000 yens bill. _Who the hell was that man_? she asked herself.

Kaiba didn't bother looking for a seat. He simply stood in the stairs, looking at the holograms. It looked like Bandit Keith had taken the control of the duel. Mai's dragon was gone: she was left with only one Cyber Harpie.

"Garnecia Elefantis, crush her Cyber Harpie – I can't stand this damn creature any longer!"

"Not so fast, American freak! I activate my face down card!"

A diamond wall rose to protect Mai's Cyber Harpie. It blocked the attack, but Kaiba knew that it wasn't the only effect. Now, Keith's monster had only 1200 attack point. Any of Mai's monsters would crush it easily.

"Guess it's my turn now. I draw!"

She looked at her card. Even when he was so far from her, Kaiba could see her smiling. She showed it to Keith before putting it in her Duel Disk.

"I activate my magic card, Rose Whip! It raises my Cyber Harpie's attack points to 2100, so she can wipe out the rest of your life points when she sends your monster to the Graveyard. Go, my lady, do your job!"

The beautiful creature moved her whip in the air. When it hit the machine, red petals scattered around Keith's monster before it disappeared. Along with his remaining life points. Kaiba nodded for himself as Mai ignored the American yelling out of rage. He turned back and left the arena. He stood next the stadium's door, waiting for her to leave the place.

It took at least ten minutes before he saw the very recognizable blond-haired young woman.

"Mai Valentine."

He didn't yell or anything. He just said her name with a very calm voice. Upon hearing him, she turned. She couldn't hide her surprise.

"Seto Kaiba? What are you doing here?"

"I was waiting for you."

"And what for?"

"I cannot speak here. There're too many people."

He pointed his luxurious limo.

"Get in the car, and I shall explain myself."

"Why on earth will I do it?"

"Because I want to make you an offer that would benefit both of us. Get in the car."

"An offer? What kind of offer? Who do you think you are, showing up like this and asking me to get in your –"

"I told you. I can't speak here. Get in the limousine."

"No way. I'm not that kind of woman!"

"Look, I have no intention to ask you for sexual favors or anything like that, so just get in the damn limousine!"

He paused, and added:

"Please."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Excuse me, could you say it again?"

"You didn't misunderstand me at all. Yes, I said PLEASE, but I also said GET IN THE DAMN LIMOUSINE three times. And that one makes four."

Mai crossed her arms.

"If you keep on speaking to me like that, I can guarantee you that I won't follow you anywhere."

An idea just popped into Seto's mind. He knew Mai Valentine's weakness, didn't he?

"Look, I can't explain everything here, but if you **finally** get in this **darned** car, there will be plenty of money and fame for you. You didn't have anything planned, did you? So just follow me and listen to me. It won't cost you anything."

Mai seemed to hesitate, and then she walked straight to Kaiba's limo.

"I'm doing it only because I have **really **nothing better to do right now." she simply said.

_Damn it. Even convincing her to listen to me was tough. I must prepare my best arguments if I want her to accept_.

**(Five minutes later)**

"WHAT!? Did you hit your head or something?!!! I'm not going to be your… your… call-girl or whatever you call it! How DARE YOU – "

He cut her:

"That's not what I'm telling. Would you just listen to what I have to say?"

"I think I've heard enough. I can't BELIEVE you even considered it! There's no way I'm gonna accept that!"

Her arms were crossed again, and her cheeks were red with anger. She was staring at the window, refusing to look at him.

"Look, my company is everything I have besides my little brother. And its reputation is so much at stake with all those fake 'wild nights' and others nonsense that there is nothing else I can do. I would not ask you that if there was another solution."

"Do you know how LITTLE I care about your company?"

"Actually, any duelist should care about the Kaiba Corporation. We own all the technology around Duel Monsters."

Mai sighed.

"Why me? Why don't you hire someone else? Any call-girl would be glad to do it. They're… uh… professional."

"That's not what I want. I need a sophisticate person able to handle an interesting conversation with important guests. I cannot trust some random prostitute for this kind of job."

For the first time since he'd explained his idea, she turned her head to look at him. She also seemed calmer than before.

"You are the only person I can ask."

"What do you **clearly** want?"

"I need you to be with me for every official dinner or party that I must attend. I will pretend that I am deeply in love with you, and you must say that you love me too. All you have to do is to speak and behave as if you were my girlfriend. Is it **clear** enough for you?"

She sighed again, still staring at him.

"What about the money?"

"Ask whatever you want. Make me an offer."

"How long would I have to do that?"

"I don't know. As long as it is needed."

Mai paused.

"Then I'll wait until the end of the contract to ask the money. The longer you need me, the more you'll have to pay."

"Should I consider it a 'yes'?"

"Look. That doesn't mean that I care about you."

"Of course not."

"And that doesn't mean that… you know… that you can think I'm yours."

"I'm glad we both agree."

There was a long silence. Mai finally spoke again:

"So… now what?"

"I have an important dinner tonight with the CEO of Croft Entertainment. I have to buy this company before it actually becomes a treat to the Kaiba Corporation. So you will come with me tonight at this dinner."

He looked at the driver.

"Take us to this Gucci boutique we saw when we were coming here."

"Yes, sir."

"Gucci?", asked Mai. "Why?"

He looked at her, his arms crossed, a slightly arrogant expression on his face.

"You do know that you need new clothes now do you?"

**End:** Here you go ;) I've never been that fast! I'll soon give you the third chapter so please review, it really helps me!


	3. Gucci, my Gucci

**Shvon:** Damn it, why didn't they explained that in my English classes! Thanks for saying, I'll remember it. Thanks again for your nice review.

**JC Rose:** I also think that Mai is the only girl in the show that wouldn't get on Kaiba's nerves. Ishizu is all about the "Egyptian Fairy Tales" and the destiny, Serenity is Joey's sister (I mean, come on) and she's too weak to interest Kaiba, and he seems pretty annoyed by Tea, so... that's also why I support this pairing ;)

**ValonGirl****: **Thanks! I hope it didn't take too long for you (but don't blame me, blame Easter).

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own YGO and I'm still crying about it.

**Chapter 3: Gucci, my Gucci**

"What do you mean new clothes?", she asked.

He could tell by her voice that she was insulted.

Not that he cared.

"What you wear outside this contract doesn't concern anybody but you. However, as long as you'll pretend to be my girlfriend, I won't accept that you show yourself in such… attire."

"My clothes are perfect as they are!"

"Not according to my world's laws. And as long as you'll be standing by me, you will obey my world's rules. Plus, I'd never imagine a woman could complain about the fact that a rich man wants to buy her new expensive clothes."

Mai said nothing. The limo stopped in front of the boutique. Kaiba left the car and gave her his hand to help her out. When he saw the surprise on Mai's face, he whispered:

"Do not forget. You are my lady."

_I might get used to it_, thought Mai. She smiled and took his hand, surprised that he acted like such a gentleman. He even opened the store's door for her.

"Oh, hello, my dear Seto", said a man who looked like he was 100 years old. "What can I do for you today? You usually call before coming, my dear…"

"Yes, I am afraid it's an emergency."

He smiled to the man, still holding Mai's hand.

"First, I would like you to meet Mai Valentine, my – well – as you can see – love interest. Mai, this is Franco Diamani, the owner of this shop."

"Nice to meet you, sir", she politely said.

"The pleasure's all mine! I am so glad Seto finally found a woman worth his love! What's your emergency, my boy?"

"Mai needs a new wardrobe. You see, she left her home by plane with all her belongings and those fools at the airport lost her luggage, so she has nothing else to wear than the clothes she currently wears. We have an important dinner tonight, so it cannot wait any longer."

"I see. Oh, that's such a shame… let me see what I have for you, young lady."

Mai was staring at Kaiba, totally bluffed. How could he be such a good liar? Or maybe this old man was very naïve…

"May I ask your size, Miss Mai?"

"I usually wear four."

"So for this evening… what would you think of that dress?"

He showed her a longue, purple silk dress.

"It's soooo adorable!"

Kaiba had a cold smile.

"Don't show her everything or we'll sleep here tonight, because she'll probably love everything."

"How dare you!"

"You're both so cute", Franco naively said. "What kind of clothes do you exactly need?"

"She needs everything. Just give us any elegant clothes that would fit her. We don't have time to try them on, so we'll just come back if anything doesn't fit her."

"Okay then…"

The owner of the shop started grabbing clothes. In fact, he was almost picking one piece of any attire he had in the boutique.

"Here you go", he said.

The pile of clothes was so huge that Mai didn't even want to imagine how expensive that could be… until she remembered that she didn't have to pay for this. _I might __**actually**__ get used to it_. The CEO paid with one of his credit cards. When they left the boutique, both of them were overloaded with bags full of clothes.

"Now that's what I call SHOPPING!", Mai said in a cheerful voice.

"Driver, take us back home."

"Understood, Mr. Kaiba."

The silence came back between them. It was Mai again who broke it:

"So, who was that man?"

"It told you. Franco Diamani."

"Yes, I know, but who is he for you?"

"My stylist."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Why would I?"

He looked at her as if her question was completely dumb.

"You **do** have a stylist?"

"Don't you think my public image hasn't suffered enough? I don't wanna be seen wearing clothes that don't fit my social condition."

"If you say so."

--- **One hour later** ---

"You gotta be KIDDIN' ME!", she yelled. "That is your house? THAT?!!"

She once lived in a house that she considered big and luxurious. But her parents' house was a little shack compared to Kaiba's place!

"Of course it is. What the hell did you expect?"

"Well I was sort of expecting a manor..."

"It **is** a manor."

"No way. I once lived in a manor. This, Seto Kaiba, is called a **palace**."

"Yeah, whatever. That's where I live. Give this place the name you want, I don't really care."

He got out of the limousine. Again, he gave her his hand to help her out.

"I thought you'd lose your gentleman attitude when no one's around. Not that I complain."

"Nothing can guarantee me that we're truly alone. I've seen plenty of pictures of me taken here or in others private places."

A man, obviously a butler, reached them. He gave Seto a little bow.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba. Good evening, Miss... erm...?"

"This is Mai Valentine. Treat her as well as you'd treat my love interest and don't ask any questions."

"Yes, sir. Miss Valentine, it is a pleasure to meet such a lovely lady."

"Enough, Ethan. Just bring all of these bags to my bedroom."

Mai blinked several times, looking at Kaiba. Did he just order his butler to put **her** clothes in **his** bedroom? She snaped back into reality when she saw that he was holding the door for her. Who could've guess that such a rude person could be such a gentleman? _He's faking_, remembered Mai. _It's all lies..._

"Excuse me." she said after he closed the door behind her.

"Yes?"

"Why on earth did you ask your butler to bring the clothes to your room?"

"Because, believe it or not, I've seen pictures of **me** in my **bedroom** in the magazines. Don't ask me how they reached my window; my bedroom is on the third floor. But they managed to do it. If they see that my so-called girlfriend is sleeping in another room, it would look rather suspicious, don't you think?"

He raised an eyebrow, having noticed her incredulous face.

"What's the matter? My press attaché still has the magazines if you don't believe me."

"I don't think that will be necessary, although I think it's a bit paranoid to permanently act as if someone was taking pictures of you."

She paused.

"Just make sure I don't feel some **wandering** hands when I sleep."

"What kind of man do you think I am?"

"Hey, **you** are the one paying **me** to act like your girlfriend, after all."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing..."

Mai stopped talking so she could look around her.

"You must have the most expensive house in the entire country", she finally said as they were walking up the stairs.

"To be perfectly honest, I really don't care."

He opened a big wooden door.

"Here. Our - I mean, my - bedroom."

Mai was totally speechless. Kaiba's bedroom was bigger than her entire apartment. The bed itself was so huge that she felt that at least five people could sleep in it, and still be comfortable. No wonder he didn't mind letting her sleep with him! Eveything her eye could catch was pure luxury and elegance...

"Snap out of it", he finally said. "You're not supposed to be impressed by my money. You're supposed to be used to it."

"Uh, yeah, that's right..."

The butler entered in the room, overloaded with the bags full of Mai's new clothes.

"Here, Mr. Kaiba. Miss Valentine's clothes..."

He droped the bags on the floor and sighed with relieve. Apparently, the clothes were too heavy for him.

"Now, please, get ready. The last thing I need today is being late at this dinner."

Mai picked a dress and a pair of shoes, and then she walked out the bedroom.

"If you don't mind, I'd like to have some privacy as I take off my clothes."

She started to open the door next to Kaiba's.

"No! Don't go in there", he ordered. "It's Mokuba's bedroom."

"Oh, sorry. Speaking of Mokuba, where is he?"

"He left for a school trip this morning. He'll be back in one week."

"Oh. I see."

Mai wanted to know what Kaiba would say to his younger brother about her, but she figured out that now wasn't exactly the best time to ask. She just entered in another room, an empty bedroom. She put on the dress. It was made of silk, and was as blue as Kaiba's eyes. The heels she picked were silver. Facing the mirror, she readujsted her blond hair. That was it. She needed some jewels, of course, but she'd forgotten to take some in the bags.

She opened Kaiba's door and walked into the bedroom. She didn't even consider or bother knocking on the door or asking if she was allowed to enter.

"What the heck do you think you're doing?"

"I forgot the jewels", she simply answered.

"This door was closed for a reason!"

She looked up at him to discover that he was putting his pants on when she'd opened the door.

"Oh, sorry. But I'm not supposed to be ashamed to see you with only your pants on, honey."

"Don't push it too far", he said with a rather threatening voice.

She picked a silver and diamond necklace and two pairs of earrings: silver rings covered with small diamonds, and little heart-shapped diamonds. She showed both of them to Kaiba.

"So, what do you think? The rings or the hearts?"

"Like I care", he answered as he was putting on a purple shirt.

"Rings or hearts?" she insisted. "A real boyfriend would answer."

He sighed.

"The rings."

"Thanks. See? It was easy."

He rolled his eyes as he finished the node of his tie.

"You look pretty good in that suit."

"Thanks."

He stared at her. She could feel that he was truly searching for any details that would ruin the perfection of her appearance. After two minutes, he finally said:

"You're not bad either."

**Ennnd of the chapter:** Yeah, I know, that son of a BEEP! Saying that Mai is "not bad", lol ^^


	4. Liar

**Chapter 4: Liar**

"Come on, let's go. I really don't want to be late."

He pushed the intercom's button.

"Sacha, bring the limousine in front of the manor", he ordered.

"Immediately, Mr. Kaiba."

When Kaiba turned to look at Mai, he saw her slowly shaking her head.

"What's the matter?"

"Is there anything you can't do without just pushing a button?"

"Yes."

"And what is it?" she asked.

He opened the door.

"Buying Croft Entertainment. Running Kaiba Corporation. Winning a duel. Stopping those paparazzi that are destroying my reputation. You name it."

Her only response was a subtle smile, and then she followed him outside the bedroom. Again, she couldn't help but look everywhere around them. This place was so beautiful, yet it seemed that Kaiba could not even notice it. _He has been living here for years_, she recalled. _That way of living is perfectly common for him. Damn, I wish I was that rich!_

"Make it fast", the CEO immediately ordered as soon as they got in the limo. "We don't have much time left."

"Yes, sir."

"Oh, come on. Waiting two or three minutes never killed anybody! Besides, I'm sure he's gonna be late himself -"

Kaiba's gaze prevented her to go on with her sentence. She sighed, and then crossed her arms. After a few silent minutes, Mai asked:

"So, how exactly do you want me to behave?"

It took Kaiba a moment to answer. It was as if he'd never thought about this detail before.

"Well, just... I don't know... be yourself."

"Be myself?"

For some unknown reason, she sounded rather amused by the idea.

"No, that's not what I meant. I mean..."

She raised an eyebrow.

"Just act like my girlfriend, agree with everything I say and we'll be just fine! And don't you dare try to outshine me."

"You want me to agree to everything you say? You don't want me to act like your girlfriend then; you want me to act like your **dog**."

"I just don't want you to publicly disagree with me. That would make me look like a total brat."

Mai rolled her eyes.

"I'll pretend I never heard that."

The black limousine stopped in front of a very chic restaurant. As soon as they got out of the limo, Mai felt Kaiba's arm around her waist. Even if she knew they were faking a relationship, the move surprised her. She didn't expect Kaiba to feel so comfortable with the idea of touching her.

"Don't get any funny idea", he simply said with a calm voice.

_Is he reading my mind or what_?

"Good evening, sir. Good evening, ma'am. How can I help you?"

"I have a reservation. Seto Kaiba."

"Let me see... oh, yes. Here, sir, follow me..."

"Has my guest arrived?" asked Kaiba, as they followed the server.

"Not yet, Mr. Kaiba. Not that I know."

"I told you, honey", said Mai with a wink. "I'm sure your guy will be 'fashionably' late."

"Not quite, my dear lady. I thought it would be rather impolite to be purposely late at such an important dinner."

Mai looked up and saw a man that seemed to be around fifty years old. He was the perfect opposite of Kaiba: he was short, pretty potbellied, had grey hair and dark eyes. The way he stared at people, however, was exactly the same as Seto's: fierce, arrogant and determined. They were, obviously, two redoubtable business men.

"I don't think we've met before?" he asked.

"No, you haven't", Kaiba immediately answered, before Mai could say anything. "I took the liberty to bring my dear Mai with me tonight. I hope you don't mind. Mai, this is Roger Croft."

"Of course I don't mind! I'm glad to meet you, Miss Mai."

"The pleasure is all mine", politely answered Mai.

When she left her parents' home, Mai did throw away their education. She wanted freedom, a freedom that she could not reach by constantly following the rules of the etiquette. However, she perfectly remembered how she was supposed to behave when surrounded by rich and important people. Not that she liked it, though.

But, like Kaiba, she could fake pretty easily.

"In fact, I'm glad to see you in such a good company, Mr. Kaiba. Especially with all those... rumours..."

Kaiba's answer was polite but firm:

"Which were totally false, as you can see tonight. I thought it would be wise to protect her from the medias' attention, however, I was proved wrong by all those rumours that were spread whenever I was seen talking to a woman. I decided that showing my relationship to the public would be a better idea. Those fake stories did nothing but hurting both of us."

"Ah, it is a shame to see just how far low-ranked journalists can go just to make money."

Again, Kaiba's lying skills amazed Mai. It sounded so true that she almost believed it herself.

"But, oh, wait, Miss Mai! Could you be Mai Valentine?"

"Yes, it's me", Mai answered as she raised an eyebrow. "How do you know me?"

"I don't know you, but I know your skills as a duelist, that's for sure! You won a tournament today, didn't you?"

"Yes, I did. I -"

She stopped talking when she felt that Kaiba's hand had tightened on hers. She mentally heard his rough voice: _Don't you dare try to outshine me_.

"Just before I came here to join Seto " she completed.

The server approached their table.

"May I offer you a drink?"

Mai retained a smile when Kaiba ordered one of the most expensive wine ever made. _I had almost forgotten how fun it could be to be obscenely rich_...

"I see that your incredible taste does not only apply to women", Croft said while staring at Mai's cleavage.

The duelist felt like punching this man, but it wasn't really the good moment for that.

"I make a point to choose the best in any occasion", the CEO answered with a smirk. "However, if you keep looking at her like that, I might lose a bit of my poise. If you know what I mean."

What a lovely way to warn him that he was about to kick his butt for staring at "his girlfriend". However, from the outside, Kaiba looked calm, almost friendly, but Mai was close enough from his body to feel this tense muscles. _He hates that man_, she understood. And there was no doubt that Roger Croft knew perfectly what Kaiba meant. He instantly lost his smile.

"I am sorry, Mr. Kaiba. But when you have such a lovely lady by your side, you must expect others men to look at her."

"I am not exactly the sharer type. And just like my perfect taste, it applies to everything in my life."

The server arrived with the bottle of wine: he poured them glasses, then asked:

"Are you ready to order something else?"

"Not yet", answered Kaiba.

"Allright. Take your time."

He left. Kaiba directed his attention toward Croft again.

"Speaking of sharing... as I said, I'm not a sharer."

He paused to take a sip.

"Delicious. What was I saying? Oh, yes. I don't like to share. I won't tolerate you staring at Mai like you were doing, and I won't tolerate you trying to steal my customers like you do. What is mine shall remain **mine**."

"I am afraid I have no intention of shutting down my company, no matter what you can say to me."

"Who said I wanted you to shut it down?"

Again, Kaiba stopped talking to drink some wine. Croft was obviously waiting for him to go on, even if he tried to hide it behind a bored face. Kaiba was clearly leading this conversation.

"I'm not that cheap. I want to buy it."

"That won't happen either."

Kaiba smirked and Mai heard a condescending "humph".

"Everyone has a price, Croft. Tell me yours."

"So basically, you've invited me tonight just to put me out of business?"

"Basically. I'm glad to see your mind is so quick."

"Hell no! I'll never accept something like that!"

He crossed his arms.

"Besides, it's about time someone show you, **kid**, how a **real** business man acts."

"What did you call me?"

"Yes, what did you call him?" Mai said, sounding as upset as Kaiba did. "He was already running Kaiba Corporation like an ace when you were, I don't know? Selling tickets in some random movie theater?"

"Mind your business, woman! This is a men's conversation", Roger retorted.

"A men's conversation? How strange. I happen to see a man and some old wrech. My eyes must be playing tricks on me. Besides, you might want to watch your language in front of a lady!"

"Listen, **old man**. I won't have you insulting Mai in front of me. Basically, you have two options. First option: you shut your mouth and let me buy your company. Second option: you keep on acting like a total jerk and I leave this table immediately."

Kaiba paused.

"By the way, I don't really recommend you this option. You never know what kind of crazy stories could come to my mind once you made me… unsatisfied. And I'm sure **someone** would want to buy those stories."

By "someone", he obviously meant any journalist.

"I know firsthand how much rumours can affect a company and his CEO. Kaiba Corp is strong enough to easily live through that. But what about Croft Entertainment? It is a small, rather young company..."

The more Kaiba spoke, the more his tone was being threatening.

"You think you scare me, **kid**?"

"I certainly hope I do", Kaiba simply answered.

"Well that kind of threats won't work on me!"

"Have it your way, then."

Kaiba stood up and carelessly threw some money on the table.

"Mai, shall we will finish this dinner somewhere else?"

"I thought you'd never ask, honey", she said.

When she stood up, she "accidentally" hit Croft's glass of wine with her hand. The glass fell on the table, and then, of course, the red wine stained the man's suit.

"Oh, I am** so** sorry, I can be so **gauche**! Too bad you were wearing white..."

Her apologizes was not sincere at all. Even a child could've seen it. She winked at him.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening", she said with a mocking voice.

Then, she left with Kaiba, making sure to walk on Roger Croft's foot on her way out.

**End:** Lol, that "poor" guy… I wouldn't want to have Kaiba AND Mai against me… but oh well, he totally deserved it ^^ that chapter was fun to write, I hope you liked it! ;)


	5. Getting used to it

**Shvon: **I must keep on writing good chapters so you'll become totally addicted to arrogantshipping! ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing, I really appreciate it, it's what keeps me writing! That Croft guy was in a very bad posture, but, oh, well… he had it coming! ;) I love writing "awkward" moments, and they're totally unavoidable in such conditions…

**Patriot16:** Thank you very much!

**Mikkimikka:** Really? Well I'm glad I helped you to discover it!

**Codeblueeyes987:** Thanks! It was really fun to write too ;)

**ValonGirl:** I'll do my best to update fast!

**Warning:** Ok, I'm warning you, there will be some bad language in that one ;)

**Disclaimer:** YGO's still not mine!

**Chapter 5: Getting used to it**

When they got back in the car, Kaiba immediately asked his driver to take them back home. Then, Kaiba sighed. His arms crossed, he barely looked at Mai before he finally said:

"You know, when I asked you to agree with me no matter what I said…"

He completely turned to her.

"I didn't expect you to take it so seriously."

"And what does that mean?" she asked.

"What the hell were you thinking when **you** decided out of **nowhere** that **you** should insult him!"

"He was a total jerk!"

"But you weren't supposed to insult him! And why the heck did you hit his glass of wine? You're making me look like a clown! By tomorrow, he'll be yelling to everybody that my girlfriend is crazy!"

"First, he insulted me by looking at me the way he was. Second, you told me to act with you the way I would with my boyfriend, and if you were** actually** my boyfriend, I wouldn't let this bastard insult you! As for the glass of wine…"

She breathed in, and her voice became much calmer:

"You won't believe me if I say I didn't do it on purpose, will you?"

"You're right, I won't. I looked like a perfect amateur because of you."

"How dare you! I didn't do anything wrong!"

"Except insulting my guest and pouring wine on his suit, you're right, you didn't do anything wrong! You were supposed to help me to enhance my reputation, not to destroy it even more!"

"Well next time you want me to remain silent and smiling just like any bird-brained girl, just say it!"

"Yes, I will try to remember that I must tell you **everything**! I thought you knew that I didn't want you to **insult** people! I expected you to know that. Next time, I won't overestimate your intelligence!"

"Oh, just go straight to hell!"

As soon as the limousine stopped in front of Kaiba's manor, Mai got out and headed straight for the door. Without even thinking that someone could be spying them, he almost ran after her, yelling:

"Care to repeat that again?"

Ethan opened the door before Mai could touch the handle.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Valentine. I didn't expect you back so s – "

"Of course I can!" Mai yelled, not even taking care of the butler. "I said: just go straight to HELL! Are you as deaf as you're cocky? GOD!"

"I will not accept that you speak to me this way!"

She was now holding her shoes in her hand, so she could walk faster than him while climbing up the stairs. Mai quickly turned to him to answer with an angry voice:

"I don't give a damn about what you accept or not! You're the worst arrogant son of a BITCH I've ever seen! You're just mad because I defended you better than you did!"

"Well you certainly should 'give a damn' about what I accept! I can fire you right now! Especially if you don't respect me!"

"What do you mean, 'fire me'? I'm not your secretary!"

"Well you're working for me, right? Keep on acting like that in front of me, and you won't work for me anymore!"

Mai saw Seto's smirk.

"And I'm warning you. I will charge you for all those expensive clothes."

"FINE! Then I'll tell the press you hired a fake girlfriend so you could look MANLIER!"

She slammed the bedroom's door. Two seconds later, he knocked at the door. She abruptly opened the wooden door.

"Unless you want to apologize, I don't want to see you for the rest of the evening!"

"Is that so? Well I never apologize and I'm afraid you will have to see me even if I don't say 'I'm sorry'."

"And why is that?"

Again, Kaiba smirked.

"This is **my** bedroom."

Mai's anger faded away. Or, at least, it disappeared from her face.

"Oh, uh… you're right."

She moved so he could step inside. He sat on a velvet armchair and sighed.

"Damn. I didn't know you had such a bad temper."

"Excuse me? You're the one who started this whole quarrel! I didn't say anything!"

He threw his black tie on another armchair.

"Well I didn't expect you to... I don't know…"

"You did not expect me to answer back? You thought you would just yell about me not doing the good things and I wouldn't say anything? What kind of weak person do you think I am?"

"I'm not paying you to insult me!"

"Well if you think you can act like a jerk when no one is around just because you're giving me money, you are badly mistaken", she said while sitting on the huge bed. "I'm a strong woman, and I'm not gonna change for you, hon. Just get used to it."

He didn't say anything.

The next morning, when Mai woke up, she first wondered where she was. It took her a few seconds to remember this whole story with Seto Kaiba. _So it really happened… what the hell did I get myself into_? She sighed and left the bedroom. Kaiba wasn't there anymore. _I'm so hungry… where's the kitchen_?

She wandered in the manor for about ten minutes before she finally heard voices. She pushed the door and Kaiba almost spitted his coffee when he saw her.

"What the hell were you thinking? Put something on!"

"Uh?"

When Mai realized that she left the bedroom wearing only the old shirt Kaiba gave her to sleep, she blushed, but did her very best to look perfectly normal.

"What's the matter?" she asked with a teasing smile. "No one's here."

"Well there's me!"

"Have you never seen a woman, Kaiba?"

The butler saved them both from a fight as fierce as the one they had the evening before by asking Mai:

"What would you like for your breakfast, Miss Valentine?"

"You… you mean I can have anything I want?" she asked.

Suddenly, she had totally forgotten how unpleasant Kaiba himself could be.

"Yes, of course, as long as it is something I can cook."

"Oh that's so lovely! Then I think I will have some pancakes with whipped cream, strawberries, raspberries, blackberries, and then some bananas… oh, that would be perfect! Could you do that?"

She was so busy thinking about the delicious pancakes she would soon be eating that she didn't even notice Kaiba's smile.

"I'm taking care of this right now, Miss Valentine", Ethan answered with his polite voice.

When the butler left the dining room to enter the kitchen, Kaiba finally spoke again:

"Go back in the bedroom and dress up."

Mai noticed how his eyes were avoiding her sight.

"Come on", he insisted. "I have very big windows, you know."

She rolled her eyes and left the room. Kaiba couldn't help but look at her as she was walking out. She looked great, even with his very old shirt. It was hiding her thin waist, but he could still see the round shape of her breast. And of course, it totally exposed her long, perfectly-shaped legs…

_Focus!_ he ordered himself. _I didn't hire her so I can look at her; I hired her so I can get back my good reputation! _

"Mr. Kaiba!"

He looked up and saw Bryan pushing the door. He was holding a magazine in his hand.

"What is it?" Kaiba asked.

If this magazine was bad news, he would kill Mai Valentine with his own hands. But the press attaché seemed too happy to be bringing some bad news:

"It's already working **perfectly**!"

He put the magazine on the table, right in front of Kaiba. "_As powerful as her lover!_" claimed the title. The yellow letters were written over the picture of Mai hitting Croft's glass of wine. The red liquid was immobilized in the air, and Mai's cunning smile proved that the move wasn't accidental. The picture looked almost too perfect to be from paparazzi. It looked like a modeling picture.

"You gotta be kidding me", Kaiba said as he was staring at the magazine. "I thought she would bring me so much trouble when she did that..."

"When who did what?" Mai's voice asked.

She was back from the bedroom and was now wearing a purple empire waist shirt, made of silk, a dark blue jean (probably the most expensive jean Mai had ever wore), and gray leather boots.

"Mai, this is Bryan, my press attaché. Bryan, this is the woman who came to my mind when you had your idea. Mai Valentine."

"Ah, I see, so you're Mr. Kaiba's valentine?"

He laughed at his own joke.

Is there any need to specify that he was the only one laughing?

Kaiba didn't say anything and Mai rolled her eyes before she replied:

"No offense, hon. But I've heard that joke a thousand times before. Seto, you didn't even answer my question!"

The CEO sighed, but Bryan just looked even happier:

"She's pretty sharp. I see you listened to my advices."

"What's your problem?" Mai asked. "Never seen a smart woman?"

"Mai", Kaiba started.

His tone was a clear warning.

"Well **sorry**! But I still don't have my answer."

Kaiba showed her the magazine. Surprised, Mai pointed it:

"Hey, that's **me**!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"I know it's you. Just read the title."

"Ah! See? Told ya! They love strong women! No one thinks I have a bad temper!"

"That doesn't mean you should get used to it. Maybe we only got lucky."

Ethan came back with Mai's pancakes, covered with lots of fruits and cream, as she asked. He put the dish on the table.

"Here are your pancakes, Miss Valentine. I hope you enjoy it."

"It looks **perfect**!"

She sat in front of Kaiba and started to eat. The way she put the first blackberry (with lots of whipped cream on it) in her mouth, closing her eyes in pure bliss… it took him a great effort to look like he didn't care.

"Mmmhhh, it's so **good**… I was so hungry!"

When she opened her eyes, she looked at him: he was trying to pretend to be reading his newspaper, but he was actually staring at the newspaper with a blank face.

"So, what are we doing today?"

"**You** do what you want. I have to go to work. Speaking of work…"

Kaiba took his suitcase on the table and opened it. He put a bundle of paper in front of her. She raised an eyebrow.

"What's that?"

"After our… discussion last night, I thought it would be wise to make you sign a contract, so we can avoid any other… **misunderstanding**. I want you to read this contract and sign it if you agree to the terms."

He put a blue pen on the top of the contract.

"Do it now", he ordered.

"Can't you wait until I finish my breakfast?"

"No. I need to know your decision before I leave."

Mai rolled her eyes, and took the contract. It looked awfully long and complicated for a contract that stated the conditions of their "relationship".

_You agree to speak in a way that suits __**my**__ condition._

_You agree to be __**polite**__ with my guests and other official people that I meet._

_You agree to be convincing in your role._

_You agree to accompany me __**anywhere**__ I need you to. _

_You agree to stay away from any other relationship, unless they are __**professional**__._

_You agree to remain silent about the falsity of our relationship, during __**and**__ after the contract._

_You agree to give me the __**respect**__ I deserve._

Mai smirked when she read that one.

"Still upset about yesterday, aren't you?"

"I don't tolerate disrespectful attitude."

_You agree to wear only the clothes I'll be buying you for the duration of the contract_.

Mai stared at Kaiba.

"Seriously, what's wrong with my clothes? It's no big deal!"

"Well it's no big deal for you to accept to wear high fashion clothes, is it?"

"But my clothes are perfectly –"

"If you want my opinion, your clothes would only suit a call-girl. And since you made it very clear that you were no call-girl, I don't see why you would wear those clothes."

"How dare you say that I am a –"

Again, he cut her:

"Listen, I don't recall telling you that those conditions could be discussed in any way. Take it or leave it, but don't start an argument."

She sighed and restarted her reading. She skipped some parts that seemed rather repetitive, then took the pen and signed in the bottom of the last page. She gave back the contract to Kaiba and started to eat a strawberry.

He took his contract back, looked at Mai's stylized signature, and put the contract back in his suitcase.

"Good", he said before he stood up. "Now that you officially accepted my rules, you will need some things."

He reached his jacket's pocket and took a cell phone, a platinum credit card, and one key.

"Can't say I'm not taking care of you."

"What is the key for?"

"It's a car key. Use it if you want to go somewhere. That's the key for my Ferrari. Just make sure you don't kill anybody with my car, it would give a bad reputation to both of us."

"You're kidding, right? You're not actually giving me the right to use that sort of car?"

"If I cared enough about women to have a girlfriend, that's what I'd do. As I said, just don't make any accident."

He walked straight to the door.

"All right, Bryan, let's go."

Kaiba left the dining room with his press attaché. Mai's eyes went back to the table. The pancakes, the phone, the credit car, the car…

A girl could get used to it **really** fast.

**End:** Hope I was fast enough for you guys ;) I really enjoyed writing the quarrel, it was fun. Probably not the last one, since they are two very strong characters, so… :D


	6. When you see me like this

**Shvon:** It is, indeed, the first time I'm enjoying myself that much when writing a fanfic. Mai and Kaiba together are just... so fun to write about.

**ValonGirl:** Thanks a lot!!!

**Disclaimer: **Still do not own YGO! And, ok, I'll admit that I've been inspired by Celine Dion's song "It's all coming back to me now" for the title of this chapter.

**Chapter 6: When you see me like this**

As soon as Mai finished her pancakes, she ran to the manor's garage. She was not especially the "car chick" type, but no one – absolutely no one – would resist to a Ferrari. Who could honestly blame her?

When she entered the garage, the young woman blinked several times. There were at least six cars in the place! Why someone who spent his entire life travelling in a limousine with a personal driver would need so many expensive cars? She quickly found the Ferrari, very noticeable because of its bright colour: as blue as Kaiba's eyes.

"All right baby" she said to herself when she got in the cobalt car. "Let's see what you have!"

Mai started the car and left the manor. She had no idea where she wanted to go. But who cared? Driving this car was fun enough in itself!

When Mai came back to Kaiba's manor, it was almost 18 o'clock. She had spent her days wandering in town and doing some (very) expensive shopping. She was glad Ethan opened the door for her, since her hands were full of bags.

"Thank you, Ethan", she said with a nice smile.

"It is my pleasure, Miss Valentine. Mr. Kaiba asked to see you immediately."

_What's the problem this time?_ Mai asked herself.

"And where is he?"

"He's in the lounge. Please, let me take care of your bags."

"Oh, yes, thanks a lot!"

The butler smiled as he took her bags full of clothes, makeup and jewels. Mai figured that Kaiba wasn't probably as nice as she was with his employee, which was probably why Ethan's smile seemed so sincere at this moment.

Mai walked toward the lounge – the biggest and most elegant lounge she had ever seen in her entire life, of course. Kaiba was sitting on a velvet couch, his laptop on his thighs. He looked like he was reading something rather complicated. Mai's voice snapped him back into reality:

"Ethan said you wanted to see me."

He simply nodded.

"Why did you need me?" she asked.

"I just wanted you to know that you'll be busy again tonight. As an important figure in the Duel Monsters community, I have been invited to an important party tonight and of course, you'll be coming with me."

"Another invitation? My, my, I thought you spent your entire life in front of a computer screen", she said with a teasing voice.

"Guess again. I expect you to be polite to everyone tonight. That means no insult and no glass of wine thrown in the air should be involved in any of your conversations."

"That's not even funny!" she replied with a vexed voice.

Kaiba didn't react. It seemed to Mai that his new strategy was to ignore her "provocations", so no fight would start between them. She sighed. The lack of reaction was one of the most annoying things to Mai.

"How long do I have to get ready?"

"You have about one hour. We have to leave for Tokyo as soon as you're ready."

His voice was extremely neutral. It was hard to believe that the same man was yelling at her less than 24 hours before. Without saying anything, as it seemed that no words were needed, Mai left the CEO alone in the lounge and walked up the stairs.

She took a short shower, and put on a long satin dress. Its black colour was a great contrast with Mai's pale skin. She chose small bracelets and a long necklace: the pearls looked perfect on her. Then, she tied her long hair back in an elegant chignon. Some makeup and a bit of this expensive Chanel perfume she had bought during the day added the finale touch. Mai smiled at her reflection in the mirror.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes!"

The wooden door opened and she saw Kaiba. He opened his mouth to speak, but remained speechless. Of course, Mai noticed it.

"You like what you see?"

Kaiba blinked several times.

"I… uh…"

He cleared his throat.

"Just wanted to know if you were ready, so I can… get ready too."

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"What do you think? Do I look** ready**?" she asked with a very teasing voice.

"Just answer my damn question!"

Mai sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Don't you have any sense of humour? Yes, I am ready."

She left the bedroom, and he closed the door.

Mai waited in the corridor until Kaiba opened the door. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Five minutes and that's it?"

"As unbelievable as it may look for you, some people don't need an hour to look presentable."

Mai frowned.

"I was under the impression that I looked more than simply 'presentable' " she said with a mocking smile.

"And what gave you this impression, if I may ask?"

"Your face", Mai quickly answered.

The CEO obviously thought it would be wise to remain silent and started walking down the corridor, leaving her no choice but to follow him. However, Mai Valentine was a very stubborn person, so she said:

"Come on. Just admit it."

"Admit **what**?"

"Back there in the bedroom, you thought I looked so great that it made you speechless."

"What nonsense is running through your head again?"

He accelerated his pace so he would walk faster than her.

"I'm saying that there's a reason why you decided to ask **me** to be your false girlfriend. It's because..."

She almost fell on the floor as she was trying to reach Kaiba.

"Oh, come on, give me a break! I'm wearing HEELS!"

Kaiba slowed down, and then stopped moving.

"The reason I chose you, over any other woman..."

Mai finally reached Kaiba. For some unknown reason, she felt that he was actually going to be sincere, for the first time... but she was wrong. Kaiba snapped back into reality and finally said, with his usual cold voice:

"It's only because I must admit that most men would think you are a rather attractive woman."

He continued to walk toward the manor's door.

"Excuse me? Rather attractive? RATHER ATTRACTIVE?"

"Since it's definitely the best compliment you will receive from me, you should just enjoy it."

"You call that a COMPLIMENT? Have you ever opened a dictionary?"

Kaiba's hand touched the door's handle. But before he opened it, he turned to Mai:

"Remember **who** you're supposed to be once I open that door."

"Yes, I'll make a point not to punch you right on the nose **before** we come back here!"

"I wouldn't try that if I were you", he simply said before opening the door for her.

She looked at him with angry eyes before stepping outside and walking straight to the limousine. The driver opened the limo's door for her.

"Miss Valentine, Mr. Kaiba", he said with his very polite voice.

In the limousine, the silence was quite oppressive. Mai wanted to say something – anything – that would break this silence, but she found nothing, so they spent the entire hour without speaking, without even looking at each other. _Kaiba must be glad no one can look into the car and see how much we ignore each other_, she thought.

"Expect some photographs and journalists tonight", Kaiba finally said with a very neutral voice. "Your acting must always be perfect."

"Don't worry for me, worry for **you**", Mai replied.

"What do you mean?"

The limo stopped. They had reached their destination.

"How long can you pretend to have a heart?" Mai simply asked.

Kaiba stared at her, unable to speak. With a very small smile, a smile without any happiness, she pointed the limo's door.

"Come on. People are waiting for us to play our roles."

He finally got out the black limousine, and then gave Mai his hand to help her. Mai saw some cameras flashing when Kaiba put his arm around her waist, just like he did last time at the restaurant. Mai smiled, but her mind wasn't totally aware of all the people that were greeting their "new couple". Until…

"Good evening, Kaiba boy!" a rather familiar voice said. "It is nice to see that you bothered coming to my little party."

Maximillion Pegasus raised an eyebrow when he saw Mai.

"Good evening, Miss Valentine. Long time no… see."

Mai gave him a weak smile.

"I'm glad you're fine" she replied.

"I am too, of course. If you'll both excuse me, I have other guests to welcome. Please, enjoy yourselves."

"We'll do our best", Kaiba replied with a rather sarcastic voice.

They started walking again, but Mai felt all of her muscles paralyze when she heard Pegasus' voice again:

"Good evening, Yugi boy! My, my, I am surprised you both accepted my invitation!"

_Yugi is here? But then… it means… without any doubt…_

"What is it?" Seto asked when he realized that Mai was immobile.

"Hey! Mai!"

The voice was familiar. This rough Brooklyn accent was inimitable.

"Mai, hold on!"

Mai slowly turned to see the young man running towards her.

"Oh, great" Kaiba sighed. "If it isn't your** lovely** pet!"

"Mai, it's so good to –"

Joey abruptly stopped running and speaking when he noticed Kaiba. And, to be more specific, when he noticed Kaiba's hand on Mai's hip.

"Whoa! What the hell???"

"Wheeler. What exactly are you doing here?" Kaiba asked. "I thought this party was for VIP. You know, **important **people."

"I'm a very well known duelist for your information, rich boy! And get your hands off her!"

"You're not actually going to teach me how to behave with my girlfriend, are you?" the CEO asked with a mocking voice.

"Say WHAT? Are you nuts?! Mai, he's kidding, right? Tell me he's kidding!!!"

Mai slowly breathed in. Joey Wheeler was the only person she didn't want to lie to… but she had no other choice.

"Of course not", she replied as she raised an eyebrow.

Joey's face was very painful for Mai. He looked extremely angry, yes, but, above all, he looked heart-broken. The pain overrun Mai's heart and brought her on the verge of tears. _I must not_, she ordered herself. _I must not_…

"But Mai! You can't be serious with that!"

"Look, Wheeler" Kaiba said with his cold voice. "I definitely didn't come here to see **you**, so get off our way."

"I'm still not buying that! You loving someone is as likely as me dating Tristan!"

"Really? But if you were right, would** I** do **that**?"

Seto Kaiba grabbed Mai's waist, brought her extremely close to him… and kissed her right on the mouth.

**End:** YEAH I'm a torturer to end the chapter there, I know! That poooor Joey who totally did not deserve that! ;)


	7. Kiss me like that

**Mikkimikka:** And I swear I do love Joey/Mai too! I felt so sad for both of them when I wrote this scene...

**Shvon:** I did it on purpose, I love suspense ;) I had the same dilemma inside me when I wrote it, the arrogantshipper was happy and the polarshipper cried XD

**ValonGirl: **Same for me, I almost feel bad for putting him through this... the poor guy didn't deserve that but, as Shvon said, it had to be done...

**Ylc: **Thank you very much ;) I love those fights between them.

**Lace Kyoto:** Merci beaucoup! Haha, I loved the ticket seller scene too, it's soooo Kaiba to just give a lot of money so she would let him the **** alone, lol. And about Yugi (well we don't actually see him but he's there), Pegasus, Joey... Yugi in the YGO Abridged Series would say: "super mega awesome plot twist" lolll ;)

**Chapter 7: Kiss me like that**

For the first two or three seconds, Mai's entire body was tense. She never expected Kaiba to do such a thing. Then, she closed her eyes, and her muscles relaxed. She could hear the flashes of the photographs who all wanted to capture this moment. She felt Seto's hand softly caressing her cheek. Mai had absolutely no idea how long it took before Kaiba's mouth whisper to her hear:

"Good riddance."

Mai didn't understand what he was talking about until she opened her eyes and saw that Joey had disappeared. Pretending to whisper him some sweet words, she brought her mouth close to his ear:

"You bastard!"

"My, my, Kaiba boy, it is good to see how healthy and happy your relationship is", Pegasus said with a smirk. "I did not even know you were going to come with someone tonight!"

"Yes, Seto is full of surprises", Mai said.

She gave Pegasus the best smile she could. In fact, she was mentally searching for the best way to take her revenge. The only reason Kaiba kissed her was because he wanted to hurt Joey even more. And that was something she could not accept.

Pegasus hit his hands together.

"Please, everyone, I would like your attention!"

He waited a few seconds for the conversations to stop.

"I want to thank each and every one of you for coming tonight. I'm glad to see that everybody accepted my invitation. The reason I invited you tonight is that I wanted to show something new to the top of the Duel Monsters community. And that is you, of course. I've been working on the prototypes for years, and here it is!"

He opened a suitcase and showed its content to the crowd. It looked a bit like a Duel Disk.

"Say hello to the Monsters Creator! Your new best friend in your dueling career."

Mai felt all the tension taking over Kaiba's entire body.

"Have you been living in a cave for the last two years or what? Your invention is simply a copy of my Duel Disk!" he said with an extremely strong and angry voice.

"I can guarantee you that it is completely different. First, the Monsters Creator allow each duelist to choose between using his personal deck, or creating a deck via the Monsters Creator's database, so people don't have to buy cards to be able to play a good deck. It will also provide advices during the duel. This option, of course, can be disabled for a Tournament."

"What do you mean, create a deck via the database??? It's ridiculous!"

"If you are so convinced, then why don't you try it right in front of us?"

Pegasus looked at the crowd with a big smile on his face.

"Let's see, who shall be your opponent? Oh... why not your dear girlfriend, Japan's new champion? Miss Valentine?"

"I will be my pleasure", Mai quickly replied.

She was going to publicly kick Kaiba's butt at Duel Monsters for what he did to Joey. Mai walked towards Pegasus.

"I don't recall saying yes to this stupid offer!" Kaiba said, extremely upset.

Mai turned to him with a teasing smile.

"Come on,** honey**. It's gonna be fun. I've always wanted to know how good you actually are at this game."

"I wouldn't want to humiliate you in public, **sweetie**."

"I wouldn't be too worried if I were you."

She put on the Monsters Creator Pegasus gave her. She noticed that it was lighter and a bit smaller than a Duel Disk.

"You can classify the cards that will appears on your screen by level, name, attribute, archetype, etc.", Pegasus explained to her. "Come here, Kaiba boy! Don't be so shy to face your lovely lady!"

Kaiba rolled his eyes and took the other Monsters Creator. Mai was already picking her cards, touching the screen whenever she saw an interesting one. As soon as she finished, the deck appeared in her Monsters Creator.

"The cards you will be holding will actually be holograms. The system shuffle the cards itself, so no cheating is possible", Pegasus explained.

When Kaiba's deck appeared, Pegasus smiled.

"Let the duel commence!"

They both picked five cards.

"Ladies first", Kaiba said with a rather mocking voice.

"All right, **sweetheart**. I summon Harpie Queen to the field! Then, I activate my magic card Elegant Egotist, to summon Cyber Harpie! I'll give a gift to both of them..."

She put two cards in her Monsters Creator.

"To my Harpie Queen, I give the Cyber Shield, raising her attack to 2400 points, and to my Cyber Harpie, I'll add an equip card called Aero Nail, giving her an additional 300 attack points! Then, I'll lay two cards face down on the field and end my turn."

Mai's hand was now empty as Kaiba took his card.

"You know how much I love you, **darling**, but your moves are so predictable. I activate my magic card, Shrink! It allows me to cut in half the attack power of any monster on the field for one turn, and I choose your Harpie Queen! Then I'll play another magic card, Cost Down! For this turn, all of my monsters lose two stars, which mean that I can summon Judge Man without any sacrifice! Judge Man, destroy her Harpie Queen!"

"You are damn predictable too, my **love**. I activate my face down card, Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation! Thanks to the combined forces of my two harpies, your attack has been negated."

"Then I play two cards face down and end my turn."

Mai picked a card.

"I play Card of Sanctity! We both draw until we have six cards, which mean I get to draw six news cards! Let's see what I have for you... I summon Harpie Lady, in attack mode!"

"You activated my trap card, Cloning! This card lets me copy your new monster and summon a clone in defense."

"So you love my lady, uh? I've always known you have good taste. I'll give my Harpie Lady the Rose Whip to power her up a bit. And now, Harpie Queen, attack his Judge Man!"

"Not this turn! I activate Negate Attack!"

The beautiful harpie backed down before she touched Kaiba's monster.

"Your turn then, **honey**."

Kaiba picked a card... and smiled. A smile that could only mean one thing.

"I'll suppose I'll get rid of my Judge Man and that clone to summon a monster that you might recognize... my Blue-Eyes White Dragon!"

Kaiba's favourite creature appeared on the field. Mai's harpies looked extremely small compared to him.

"Blue-Eyes, attack her Harpie Lady!"

The Harpie Lady disappeared with 1500 of Mai's life points.

"I guess now it's my move! I sacrifice both of my Harpies to summon my own dragon, Harpie's Pet Dragon!"

"Too weak for my monster. Too bad for you, **sugar**."

"Not for long, my **dear** Seto. I activate my face down card!"

The trap card rose.

"Hysteric Party!"

"Wait, when did you get that card? You never had it!"

"Have you already forgotten? I got it few minutes ago, thanks to the database. It lets me summon as many harpies as possible to the field from my Graveyard, and I have three of them!"

The Harpie Queen, the Cyber Harpie and the Harpie Lady came back on the field. Each of the three harpies was holding a golden chain in her hand, a chain that was tied to the dragon's collar.

"Together, they give 900 attack and defense points to my dragon, but I'm not done yet! I play another Elegant Egotist, to summon a second Cyber Harpie to the field, making my dragon stronger than yours! Harpie's Pet Dragon, send his Blue-Eyes to the Graveyard!"

The breath of fire destroyed the powerful white dragon.

"You know what's next, don't you? Harpies, attack!"

Pegasus slowly applauded.

"Impressive, Miss Valentine. This is what I call a convincing one-turn victory!"

Kaiba's face was perfectly emotionless, but Mai knew that he was extremely angry. He disliked being outshined.

And she disliked being kissed to break someone's heart.

They spent the rest of the evening in silence. Mai knew that he was waiting to be alone with her to let his anger out... and so was she.

When they got back into their limousine, it took him about five seconds to explode:

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING!"

"Hey! Pegasus is the one who asked me to duel you! AND THAT'S ALL YOU DESERVED! It's all your fault!"

"And what for, if I may ask?!"

"For the way you treated Joey! He TOTALLY didn't deserve that! I agreed to pretend to be your girlfriend, not to hurt people! Unlike you, I have a HEART!"

"The way I treat Wheeler or anyone else is none of your business!"

"It IS when you use me to make him suffer!"

"You're supposed to ignore any of your relationships other than professional while you're with me! Next time you sign a contract, make sure you read it!"

"THAT DOESN'T MEAN I HAVE TO ACCEPT THAT!"

"Yes it does! Read the darned contract!" he yelled.

"I told him I was truly with you! And he already looked totally devastated when he saw us! You didn't have to kiss me in front of him! Way to kick a man while he's down! You're just a heartless bastard!"

She crossed her arms.

"And you didn't have to kiss me to begin with! That was totally unnecessary! Your hand on my waist was clear enough!"

"You agreed to be CONVINCING in your role! You had to expect something like that to happen!!!"

"BUT NOT IN FRONT OF HIM!"

Mai deeply breathed in.

"If I didn't know you like I do, I'd say you're taking advantage of the situation!"

"What, you think I appreciated that?" he asked with a sarcastic tone. "It was definitely one of the most unpleasant experiences of my entire life!"

"Well, try THIS ONE!"

Mai violently slapped him. Noticing his totally bushed expression, she said:

"And you DEFINITELY had that one coming for acting like such a JERK!"

"Who do you think you ARE?"

"Who do YOU think you are to insult me like you do! And if you DARE say anything that will make me even more MAD, I swear that you'll receive another one immediately! It's about time someone shows you that you can't do anything you like with people!"

For the first time in his life, Kaiba actually listened to someone, and remained silent.

As soon as the limo stopped in front of the manor, Mai got out.

"I'm going to bed", she simply said without even looking at Kaiba.

Still sitting in the limousine, Kaiba watched her walking towards the manor.

_What have I done_?

**End:** This slap was for every reader who loves Joey ;) hope you enjoyed the chapter!


	8. Let go

**Mikkimikka:** Made me feel better too! I love Kaiba but I've always thought someone needed to show him to respect others more! I admire Mai's strength too, I think it's a shame her character wasn't developed more than that.

**Shvon: **The funny thing is that I actually updated my fanfic on MY lunch hour XD. As for Kaiba's feelings... uh, oh, who knows? Could he? *sadistic smile of an author who likes to tease her readers*

**ValonGirl:** I've wanted to do that since I started writing "A public matter"! I could imagine the people looking at the duel and wondering "Geez, what's wrong with those two?" XD

**Lace Kyoko:** Yep! Even though Kaiba is one of my favourite characters, he absolutely deserved that!

**JC Rose:** Don't worry, I can refrain my polarshipper side! ;) It's gonna be a complete arrogantshipping fanfiction, it's just that I could not imagine Mai lying to Joey without feeling extremely bad about it.

**Disclaimer**: I wish I could own YGO, but I don't! Story is purely fanmade!

**Chapter 8: Let go**

It was about midnight. Mai was sleeping in the huge bed, but she was sleeping alone, for Kaiba was sitting in his favourite armchair, staring at her in silence. He had no idea about what she planned to do when she'd wake up. Would she yell at him again, or would she purely ignore him? _Will she stay or will she leave?_ Kaiba sighed.

_It's not like I didn't put me in this situation in the first place._

What was he thinking? Everything he could possibly know about Mai Valentine showed that it was very likely that she would be extremely mad to be kissed like that. Especially if it was meant to make fun of Wheeler.

_You're just a heartless bastard!_

Kaiba could still hear Mai's voice in his head. He walked toward his big window and leaned his forehead on the cold glass. _She's wrong. I'm not like that!_

_Why don't you smile anymore?_

Mokuba's question still hurt him, because he had no real answer to give his little brother. He just didn't feel like smiling anymore. The CEO perfectly remembered his pathetic answer:

_Those times are over, Mokuba._

_They don't have to be!_

And to that... to that, even Seto Kaiba didn't know what to answer.

_I know our childhood wasn't the best, but at least we had fun sometimes!_

Kaiba shook his head and snapped out of his memories. He wasn't a child anymore! He was in charge of a huge multi-national. He didn't have time to smile or have fun. Work. Work. **Work**. That's all he had and all he cared about besides his younger brother. Suddenly... he realized something. Those words... he had heard them when he was a kid. They were his **stepfather**'s words. _Just leave me alone! I don't have time for you; go back to your homework!_

_I've always hated this snake... but now I'm looking just like him..._

Kaiba turned to look at Mai again.

_FINE! Then I'll tell the press you hired a fake girlfriend so you could look MANLIER!_

Manlier? No. Definitely not. Just... more **human**. He only wanted to look... better. Successful. Perfect. And why did he want that for?

**Work.**

Now that he had been seen publicly kissing Mai, everyone in the Duel Monsters community would think Seto Kaiba finally found love and was currently living a perfect relationship... but the reality would not change. He was **alone**...

When Mai woke up, it was about 10 o'clock. She frowned when she saw Kaiba, who had fallen asleep in his armchair. Why was he still there? Wasn't he supposed to be addicted to work? And why did he sleep in his seat? He could've used another bedroom if he didn't want to sleep with her. She shrugged. Why would she even care?

Mai started searching in her bags to find something to wear. Obviously, Kaiba heard the noise. He opened his eyes.

"I had no idea you liked your armchair that much", Mai said as she picked a black skirt.

"I just fell asleep when I was... thinking."

"Oh, so you mean you **do** think?"

Mai was definitely not going to forgive him soon.

"Listen, about yesterday..." he started.

"Don't waste your breathe and my time. Your apologizes won't work."

She picked a white top that looked like a corset and headed for the private bathroom, but Kaiba's voice stopped her:

"What if we go somewhere tonight?"

"Who do you need to impress?"

"No one. I meant... just you and me."

Mai quickly turned and stared at him.

"Why?"

"I..."

He seemed extremely embarrassed, and confuse at the same time.

"I guess it will be my way to say that I'm sorry for what I did. And I..."

He stopped, searching for his words. Mai raised an eyebrow.

"I guess I... might as well show you that... you know... I'm not the **heartless bastard** you think I am."

"Fine", she said without any emotion in her voice.

"You accept?"

Mai shrugged.

"I don't really have a choice, do I? I signed a contract", she said before turning his back on him. "But I'm telling you, it will take a damn good restaurant if you want me to even **consider** forgiving you."

"No, I'm not asking you that as part as your contract!"

"Oh."

There was a silence, and then Mai looked at Kaiba. She seemed to be hesitating.

"Y-yes. I guess I could give you **one** chance to prove that you're actually human."

She stepped in the bathroom and closed the door. Kaiba sighed with relieve.

One chance to prove to Mai and to himself that he wasn't as heartless as his stepfather. It wasn't going to be easy... but Seto Kaiba **loved** challenges.

Mai had to admit that she was a bit confuse. Did he really care about what she thought of him? What did happen to Mr. I-don't-give-a-damn-about-anyone-that-is-not-me Kaiba? She smiled to herself._ If I didn't know you, Kaiba, I'd think you're trying to seduce me_... she heard the bedroom's door opening. Kaiba was probably going to work. When she got out the bathroom, she saw that she was right: Kaiba wasn't there anymore.

Mai rolled her eyes. She was glad she wasn't his real girlfriend: this man was **really** addicted to work. Being his girlfriend could be terribly boring.

_At least, tonight, I'm free from any obligations_...

Mai spent her entire day searching for something interesting to do. She didn't feel like shopping or wandering in town. Even though she'd never admit it, she actually looked forward to this evening with Kaiba. _Just to see if you can actually be human_...

When Kaiba came back, Mai was sitting in the lounge, watching TV. She was wearing a short purple dress, split on her left thigh. She turned her eyes to him when he entered in the large room.

"Are we leaving soon?" Mai asked.

"Yes, just let me take a quick shower and we'll be on our way."

Mai simply nodded and he left her alone. _Why the hell am I nervous?_ Mai wondered. _It's not like I actually care_... Fifteen minutes later, Kaiba came back.

"Ok. The driver's waiting for us."

"Where are we going?" she asked as she followed him.

"You'll see. I think you'll like it."

He opened the limo's door for her.

"Oh, so you remember what I told you this morning about finding a damn good restaurant?"

Kaiba simply didn't answer. Mai rolled her eyes. That was definitely not a good start for someone who wanted to show that he wasn't as heartless as she thought. But all her anger faded away when the limousine stopped in front of an Italian restaurant:

"This place! I've always wanted to try it but it's too..."

"Expensive?"

"You bet! One meal at this place would cost me as much as my apartment's rent."

Kaiba was now outside and giving her his hand. He was smiling.

"In my world, nothing's too expensive. I knew you'd like this place."

Holding her hand, he entered in the restaurant. The place looked very quiet and chic.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba!" the server said as soon as he saw him. "And good evening, Miss... Valentine, am I right?"

"Hello!" she said with a smile.

"Good evening, Roman. Is my usual table ready for me?"

"Of course, sir! Here, follow me..."

The young man leaded them to a table that was isolated from the others. Mai couldn't help but smile. Of course, Kaiba's table could be expected to give him the calm and solitude he wanted...

The server gave them menus.

"Would you take something to drink? A little aperitif?"

"I'll take a Martini."

"Same for me", Mai said.

"All right, I will be right back."

When he left them alone, Mai saw that Kaiba's eyebrow was raised.

"What is it? Don't worry, I won't be rolling on the floor with one little Martini."

Kaiba didn't answer, but he smiled. Mai started reading the menu, and her eyes almost turned themselves into hearts when she saw her favourite meal in the list.

"Hell yeah! I definitely know what I'm eating tonight!"

When she saw Kaiba's small smile, she lost hers.

"Look, that doesn't mean that I'll forgive you."

The server came back with their drinks and immediately left.

"The way you acted… was unacceptable."

Kaiba was staring at her.

"What does bother you exactly?" he finally asked.

"You're kidding, right? You didn't get it?!"

"What did make you so angry? The way I acted with Wheeler or the kiss?"

"Both of course!"

"Why? Are you in love with Wheeler or what?"

"Of course not!" she quickly replied. "But he's my friend and I won't accept that you purposely broke his heart."

Kaiba took his Martini. He had no idea why, but he was a bit relieved to hear that Mai's feelings toward Joey Wheeler were pure friendship.

"And the kiss?"

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"Come on. Even you should know that this kind of… things… should only happen between two people who actually love each other."

She looked around to make sure that no one could listen.

"It's supposed to say 'I love you'. Your kiss didn't mean that at all. You just used me for your own purpose."

Kaiba looked at her in silence for few seconds. He took a slip of his drink. _If you knew_…

"I didn't know you were romantic."

"I am not. Not really. But I still think you disrespected Joey and me yesterday. I never agreed to be kissed by you."

"I'm sorry. Really."

Mai stared at Seto, and then she smirked.

"Seto Kaiba saying 'I'm sorry' and actually meaning it? My, my, I should definitely put a X on my calendar, I don't think it happens often."

Kaiba slowly breathed in.

"You're right. My sincere apologizes are rare, so you should enjoy them."

Before Mai could answer, the server came back.

"Did you make your choice already?"

Mai didn't even recognize Kaiba's meal, but she sure recognized hers:

"I'll take your penne all'arrabbiata!" she said with a big smile.

"Will you take a bottle of wine, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Bring us your best" Kaiba replied.

"Understood, sir."

The young man left with the menu. Mai was now staring at Kaiba with a curious look on her face.

"What is it?" he asked.

"I just realized something. Aren't you underage to drink?"

He looked at her with a small smile.

"That's an extremely naïve question."

"And why is that?"

"You can't possibly be underage when you're a multi-billionaire, can you?"

Mai laughed a bit.

"I guess you're right."

And this is how the evening went: they were talking together, enjoying their meal and their drinks. For a while, Mai completely forgot that she was with Seto Kaiba because of a mere contract. They didn't see the time passing by, and they realized that they spent hours in the restaurant only when the server came to them with a very embarrassed voice:

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Valentine… I am sorry but we… we have to close the restaurant…"

"Uh?" Seto looked at his watch. "Oh, you're right…"

He paid the bill, leaving a huge tip to the server. When Mai stood up, she realized that alcohol and heels were truly not friends: losing her balance, she almost fell back on her chair, but Kaiba caught her before she could fall.

"I thought you could handle more than some wine and some Martinis" he said with a mocking voice.

"I can! I'm wearing heels! Now, let me go, I'll be just fine…"

But as soon as Kaiba's arms left her waist, she lost her balance again. He caught her again before she could fall. Mai turned to him.

"What?" she asked.

She had just seen something she would never expect to see in Kaiba's eyes. A glimmer of craziness.

"If you can't walk properly, I guess I'll have to do it for both of us", he simply said.

"What do you… eehhh??!!"

He took her in his arms, in the same way that a man would do with his new bride.

"What are you… lemme go!"

But she was laughing and holding herself around his neck. She would never have expected Seto Kaiba to do something like that. Seeing that Kaiba's arms were rather full, the server opened the door for him.

"Enjoy the rest of your evening", he said with a smile.

Seto put Mai down when the driver opened the limo's door for them. Amused, Mai was looking at him when the limousine left the restaurant.

"What?" he asked.

"I'd never thought you could do this."

She was sitting next to him. Extremely close to him, in fact.

"I almost thought you wouldn't let me do it" Kaiba replied. "Since I was slapped for a kiss."

"You were slapped for a **meaningless** kiss."

He turned to her. He didn't know what to say or do. As a matter of fact, there was one thing he wanted to do, but he feared another slap and another fight. _The hell with it_…

He softly touched Mai's cheek. She didn't say anything and she didn't move. No, that was not true… or maybe yes. Was is mind playing tricks on him or Mai had actually moved slightly toward him? Kaiba had absolutely no idea what force had taken control of his body, but he slowly closed his eyes… and kissed her.

Mai's reaction was totally different from what he feared: she put her arms behind his neck, and kissed him back in a very soft way.

"That…" she whispered to his ear. "That was not meaningless…"

Before he could say anything, she kissed him again, in a more passionate way. Seto had no idea where this would lead them, he had no idea what the consequences could be. Or he just didn't give a damn about it, for the first time of his life.

They got out of the limousine. Still kissing him, Mai was pulling him – and holding herself – by his black jacket. When Ethan opened the door for them and saw them kissing and hugging, he immediately left the room, with a It's-none-of-my-business look on his face.

Seto almost tackled Mai on his bedroom's wall, kissing her in the neck. She put her leg up, around his waist, and he let his hand slowly caress her tight. With a teasing smile, she made them both fall on his bed. Her lips reached his ear:

"Do you wanna see something extremely meaningful?"

He perfectly knew what she meant.

"I…" he started, but she kissed him again.

"I'll show you", she whispered before kissing his neck.

**End:** Damn, that was quite a long chapter! Hope you enjoyed it! If you're a guy: Kaiba's a lucky b******. If you're a girl: Mai's a lucky b****! ;)


	9. Privacy

**Shvon:** Mmhhh, I dunno… what could be **that **meaningful?

**JC Rose:** Thanks! I did my best to take my time so their relationship would look realistic. But don't think that it's gonna be simple already!

**Mikkimikka:** Me too! I couldn't wait to write this!

**ValonGirl:** Thank you!

**Lace Kyoko:** It's gonna be "steamy" in more ways than one! Well… as much as I can with my T rating fanfic! ;)

**Chapter 9: Privacy**

Mai's body laying on his and her kisses made her suggestion extremely tempting.

"Mai… I've nev–"

She put a finger on his lips to stop him.

"Doesn't matter" she said before kissing him again.

-------------------------------

The hot water was running over Kaiba's body. It was 5 o'clock in the morning, a pretty weird hour to be taking a shower, but he really needed one.

_What have I done again?_

What would happen once Mai'd wake up? Would she expect an official relationship between them, or would she ignore what happened? He was scared of the first option. But the second one… the second one hurt him in a way that he could not explain.

The water became hotter, so hot that the entire bathroom was full of vapour and his head was spinning, but he didn't care.

_Why the hell is it so complicated? How am I supposed to act now? I just wanted to have a false girlfriend so these damn journalists would leave me alone!_

The water was almost burning his skin. He sighed. There was only one thing that he was sure about: this night… he would never forget it. Nothing could ever erase the feeling of Mai's body against his, the smell of her soft skin, the exhilarating sound of her voice as she whispered his name… the sight of her face that showed nothing but bliss… there was no way someone could forget such sensuality.

_Will she even care?_

He stopped the water. _What should I say? Saying that I was drunk would be an insult. And a lie…_

When he got out the bedroom, wearing only a towel around his waist, he felt Mai's arms around his neck and her body pressed against his. She tried to kiss him, but he slightly moved his head so her lips would reach only his cheek. Mai raised an eyebrow, and then she frowned and moved back.

"Oh. So you're the 'don't call me' type?"

She shrugged.

"Ok then. Have it your way."

She reached for underwear and some clothes, and then headed straight to the bathroom.

"Mai, wait!"

The words had left his mouth before he could actually think of something else to say after. However, it did not truly matter, since she closed the door without even looking back at him, and few seconds after, he heard the shower.

"I'm not like that", he whispered for himself, even if she could not hear him.

He felt a tear coming down his cheek.

_I'm back with the heartless bastard label…_

Mai's shower was not hot like Kaiba's. It was extremely cold.

_That jerk! How could he act like that? I thought we'd… argh! I knew it!_

She was vigorously rubbing the soap on her skin.

_Why didn't he just refuse? Didn't I make it clear when I said it was supposed to be meaningful? Bastard!_

One hour later, when she came back to the bedroom, he was laying on the bed.

"Mai", he started.

"Don't bother speaking to me", she quickly replied.

He stood up and grabbed her wrists, forcing her to look at him in the eyes.

"Why won't you just listen to me?"

"Because there's basically nothing you can say. And let me go."

She said the exact words that she had said the night before, but this time, she was not laughing at all.

"Not before you listened to me. Mai, what's wrong?"

"I thought you were smarter than that,** Kaiba**. I thought… I thought it actually meant something to you."

"It did! Mai, I swear it did!"

"Yeah, right. Then why wasn't I allowed to kiss you or touch you when I woke up?"

"I'm just… I don't know! I'm confused, give me a break!"

She slowly shook her head.

"The truth is, you are two people in one. One side of you is passionate and has this glimpse of craziness that I love so much… and it's the side I fell in love with. It's the Seto Kaiba I kissed and made love with last night. But…"

Mai bobbed down.

"When I woke up, I didn't have that man in front of me. The man in front of me was cold and… it's the man I called a heartless bastard the other day."

"I'M NOT THAT MAN!"

The intercom biped and cut his words.

"Mr. Kaiba, Bryan asked to see you immediately in the lounge. He says it's an emergency", said Ethan's voice.

Seto sighed heavily. However, he didn't move. He seemed to be hesitating.

"See?" Mai said. "The first side of you wants to stay here with me, and the other wants to go downstairs to see what his press attaché has to say to him."

Again, she shook her hand.

"Just go. I know you want to listen to your second half. You don't want to make Bryan wait now do you?"

"Mai…"

"I said go!"

He voice broke and he felt her on the verge of tears.

"I'll… I'll be right back and we'll finish this discussion."

He walked toward the door. When he touched the handle, he heard her voice again:

"Seto!"

"Yes?"

He turned to her.

"Remember that… I love only the first man. So if you… if you decide to be the second one, I…"

He gave her a small smile.

"I know…"

Kaiba left the room and joined his press attaché in his lounge. As soon as he put one foot in the room, he said, in a very abrupt way:

"It better be **really** important if you wanna keep your job, Bryan."

"It is, sir. Please, have a seat."

"You're not actually going to order me around? And in my own house?"

"No, no, of course not!!! I'm sorry, sir!" Bryan nervously replied.

His face was pale and he looked like someone who **knows** that he must give extremely bad news, but fears to be fired in the next minutes.

"I… I don't know where to start."

"Look, I was doing something pretty important, so I'd hurry up if I were you."

"Ok then. Let's say that… when I suggested you should hire a girl to pretend you add a girlfriend, I…"

The press attaché deeply breathed in.

"I didn't expect you to go this far."

"What the hell are you talking about?"

Bryan threw something on the coffee table in front of Kaiba. The CEO took the magazine his employee had just "given" him and looked at it.

"You gotta be kidding me!"

"_KAIBA AND HIS VALENTINE'S WILD NIGHT!_" claimed the red title. The background of the front-page was a picture of them, Mai's body pressed against the wall, Kaiba's hand holding her thigh on his hip, and their mouths kissing passionately. Just like Mai's picture with Croft, it looked almost too perfect to be a spontaneous shot.

"You gotta be kidding me" he repeated for himself, staring at the picture.

"Unfortunately not. And there's worse than that. Look more closely."

Seto looked at the bottom of the magazine's cover. "_More pictures inside!_"

"SHIT!"

Of course, there were more pictures of their night together! OF COURSE! Anyone who could've taken the picture that appeared on the front-page was obviously going to make more money by taking more pictures. As he feared, there were at least twenty "compromising" pictures of them together. He threw the magazine on the coffee table.

"This is going** way** too far. I'm a CEO, not a pop star! Moreover, I have a young brother and I have absolutely no intention to let him see that kind of things. Bryan, you are going to find me whoever took those pictures and I'll deal with them personally."

"Understood, sir. But…"

He stopped his sentence, not sure if it would be a good idea to go on.

"What is it again?"

"Why did you do that if you didn't want those pictures to be taken?"

"Are you **that** dumb? I didn't plan this at all! And I have no obligation to justify myself in front of you! Just make sure you find the photograph responsible for this, and you'll keep your job."

He left the lounge with the magazine and went back to his bedroom. As soon as he stepped in the room, he violently closed the curtains.

"What's your problem?" Mai asked.

"It seems it's the only way to have some privacy. Have a look."

He aimlessly threw the magazine on the bed, where Mai was sitting.

"Holy…" she started when she saw the cover. "You mean there was **actually** someone taking pictures when we…"

She hid her face behind her hands.

"Tell me this is all a joke. Or a nightmare. Or something."

When she looked back at Kaiba, her eyes were full of tears. Without even thinking about it, he took her in his arms.

"I don't want that kind of shit in the magazines!"

"Don't worry. I asked Bryan to find those who took the pictures and I-I'll make them pay..."

She stared at him.

"There's a limit to what I will let them see about us, and this is** far** beyond the line."

"Us?" she asked as she stood up to look at him directly in the eyes.

"Look, I'm not saying I'm gonna be perfect but I guess…"

He deeply breathed in.

"I guess I can say that I'll do my best to show you only my first side… since I… I actually… you know… really… **care **about you."

Mai slightly smiled and softly kissed Kaiba. When she looked at him again, her smile grew.

"That's the Seto Kaiba I love…"

He smiled and kissed her back.

**End:** OMG he said he **cared**! XD Here you go for this chapter! ;) I'll probably update soon ;) Hope you liked that one too!


	10. Dirty little secret

**Quick:** I'll do my best, that's for sure! ;)

**Shvon:** Actually, Kaiba says in the third chapter that he already saw pictures of him in his bedroom, although he had no idea how they managed to take them (and he still has no idea how they can do it). He should've thought about it and close the damn curtains, but totally forgot (who can blame him…). I will admit that they do go to extremes, but real paparazzi **can** go to extremes!

**ValonGirl:** Really? Haha, I had no idea! Happy birthday then! ;) I'm glad you liked the chapter :)

**Lace Kyoko:** Lol, same for me. Well, it's basically what Kaiba is planning to do to them... only he will do it with certainly more class and poise that I would! But oh well, that's Seto Kaiba!

**Fury Monroe:** Thanks!!! Of course I will keep on writing it!

**JC Rose:** Thank you very much for this flattering review! I do think Kaiba can have an extremely protective side; just look at him with Mokuba… the hardest thing for him is to care enough about someone else to show that protective side. However, the hardest thing in this fanfic was not to make Seto fall for Mai, but to make Mai fall for Seto… but I think I managed to do it well so I'm pretty happy about it. And don't worry for the break-up! (but I'm not saying it will be an easy relationship… look at their temper!)

**Quick (again! ;)):** I'm glad you appreciate it even more ;)

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own YGO. Oh, by the way, **no one** was inspired by an All American Rejects song for this title... of course not... *rolling eyes*

**Chapter 10: Dirty little secret**

Two days after the publication of the magazine, Kaiba and Mai were in the lounge. Kaiba was reading some important document and Mai's head was leaned on his thighs as she stared at him. _You're so cute when you're focused_...

"Mr. Kaiba", said Ethan's respectful voice. "Bryan asks to speak to you immediately, if that's possible. What do you want me to do with him?"

"Bring him here", Seto answered without even looking at the butler.

When both of Kaiba's employees came back in the lounge, Kaiba's eyes finally left his document.

"Bryan, I hope, for your own sake, that you're bringing me the culprit's name."

"A-almost, sir."

"**Almost?**"

Kaiba raised an eyebrow. Judging by his tone, things were not going very well for Bryan's job.

"I-I did my best, Mr. Kaiba, I swear! I found the name of the **agency** who sold the pictures to the magazine, but when I called them to have the name of the photographer, they refused to give it to me. I don't think they cared about what your press attaché had to say, sir."

Kaiba sighed. He just wanted a **name**. Was it really so hard?

"Do I have to do everything by myself?! Why on Earth am I paying you??"

Bryan didn't say anything.

"It looks like I'll have to deal with this nonsense personally. Give me the agency's name."

When the forty-years-old man gave him the name, Kaiba put his document on the coffee table.

"Fine. I'm going right there. Mai, you're coming with me."

"Don't order me around!" she said, but she was already standing up.

"Sorry. Mai, would you **please** come with me?"

She gave him a wink.

"I was just kidding."

"Sir, do you want me to call them for an appointment?"

"Absolutely not. I don't want them to know I'm coming. I want to make them a surprise as **sweet **as the one I had the other morning when I saw those pictures."

He spoke into the intercom:

"Sacha, bring the limousine."

"Immediately, sir."

Ethan opened the manor's door for them. Seto opened the limo's car and let Mai enter in the car. While she was sitting in the limo, he was staring at his manor. _How the hell could you take those pictures?_

"Seto?"

Mai's voice snapped him back into reality.

"Yeah, sorry."

He sat in the black limousine.

"To the Flash-Shot agency", he ordered to the driver.

"Yes, Mr. Kaiba."

Mai turned to look at Kaiba. Since the magazine, he had been pretty... paranoid. His curtains were almost permanently closed, and Mai had to admit that she also felt safer this way. _They'll drive both of us crazy_...

"What are you planning to do?" she finally asked.

"You'll see. I'm going to show them that they messed with the wrong CEO. They will take back the magazines and I'll take them each yen I can possibly take them. Then I'll make sure this damn photographer is unable to find another job for his entire life."

Mai remained silent, not knowing what to say.

"Of course", he continued, "That is only going to happen if they **collaborate**. Should I meet **any** opposition, my reaction will be much worse than that, believe me."

Mai gave him a teasing smile.

"I'm glad to have you on my side", she said before kissing him.

Seto smiled and took her hand in his. When the limo stopped in front of the agency's offices, Sacha asked:

"Do you want me to wait for you here, sir?"

"Yes, Sacha. I won't be long."

Seto entered the building with Mai, and headed straight to the front desk. When the receptionist recognized him, he immediately stood up.

"Mr. Kaiba, we are extremely proud to -"

"Cut that off", Kaiba interrupted him. "You won't be so happy in five minutes. Tell me who your director is."

"Do you have an appointment, sir? If not, I am afraid -"

"Yes, indeed, you should be **afraid**. I don't need an appointment and you better take your little phone and call your boss right here, right now, if you don't want this place closed by tomorrow morning."

"But, sir -"

Kaiba's hand hit the desk.

"Look, you're really starting to bore me. And you don't want to see me when I'm **bored**."

The young man quickly took his phone and pressed a button.

"Sir!! Someone wants to see you!!!" he said.

Mai heard a voice yelling in the phone:

"I TOLD YOU I DIDN'T WANT TO SEE ANYBODY TODAY! DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?"

"But... but sir!!! It's Mr. Kaiba, and he insisted to -"

"YOU DUMBASS! SETO KAIBA IS THE LAST PERSON I WANT TO SEE!"

"B-but sir..."

Mai couldn't help but feel sorry for the poor man who appeared to be on the verge of tears, trapped between an angry Seto Kaiba and his own angry boss.

"He's being pretty... menacing... so I thought..."

The boss answered something they could not hear, and the receptionist hung up the phone.

"He... he's on his way, sir..."

"I certainly hope so" Kaiba quickly replied.

The man who appeared more than five minutes later looked extremely calm. He was wearing a black suit, had his long black hair tied back in a ponytail and walked slowly toward Seto and Mai, as if he didn't think Seto Kaiba was such an emergency.

"You look pretty relaxed and confident for someone who just made himself such a powerful enemy" Kaiba said in a very arrogant way.

"Should we really call ourselves enemies, Kaiba? I don't think you want my agency against you. We can show pretty… **embarrassing** things."

He ended his sentence while staring at Mai with a very strange look on his face. It was as if he tried to remember the pictures now that she was facing him.

"Look, punk", she said when she noticed him. "If you don't stop looking at me like that, I swear I'll rearrange your pretty nose in quite a painful way."

"You might want to hold your harpies, Miss Valentine."

"And you might want to watch the way you speak to her", Kaiba said as he interrupted him. "Now, I'm sure you will be kind enough to lead us to your office so we can have a private talk."

"And why would I even bother speaking to you? I don't think we have anything to say to each others."

"I don't recall telling you that you had the **choice**."

The man looked at him with angry eyes and leaded them to his office on the top floor of the building.

"What do you want, Kaiba?"

Kaiba smirked.

"Come on. Even you should be able to give it a guess."

"It's about the pictures, is it?"

The black-haired man gave Kaiba a cunning smile.

"And why is that? According to everybody, you look great on those pics. Not to mention your **dear **Mai…"

"Those photos are degrading! I have a reputation to protect! The company I'm running is dedicated to children, I cannot have such pictures of me being shown everywhere!"

"You came all the way here only to tell me that?"

"No. I came here to have the name you refused to give to my press attaché."

"Oh really?"

The man looked very condescending.

"I'm afraid I don't have any obligation to reveal such information to you."

"Look, you have the choice. You can give me the name of the photographer who dared to violate my private life and let me deal with him personally, or you can choose to protect him. If you do this, of course, you will be sued."

Kaiba's smile was almost cruel.

"Let me think about it. I will sue you for 80 million yens per pictures. Since your agency sold 24 pictures, it makes 1.9 billion yens."

"Are you CRAZY?"

"That's only for me. Since Mai also appears on those pictures, and she's a **different** victim, she also has the power to sue you for the same amount of money, which means it will cost you a total of 3.8 billion yens. Do you actually have so much money to lose only to protect one little photographer?"

"You're insane! I-I can give you that!"

"Unfortunately, that's not my problem. You're using both of our images in quite an embarrassing way without our permission, and this is expensive. Really expensive. Oh, by the way. I'm employing the best lawyers of the country. What about you?"

The man was extremely pale.

"But I can't! If I do that… I'm losing the trust of each of my photographer!"

Kaiba smirked.

"No one had to know that you're the one who gave me the name. Let's say it's gonna be our… dirty little secret. Oh, and don't forget his address."

The boss did not hesitate for long: he took a paper, wrote something on it, and gave the paper back to Kaiba.

"And don't come back here!"

The CEO took the piece of paper with a satisfied smile, and left the office with Mai.

"Now" he said as he read the paper. "Time to surprise somebody..."

**End of the chapter:** I wouldn't want to be this photographer XD for those who wonder, 80 million yens per picture means 1 million $ per pic… Kaiba's smexiness is expensiiive!


	11. Not even surprised

**Shvon:** And don't forget Mai's smexiness which is also worth $1 million per pic! But, as you said, when you f*** around with Seto Kaiba, you must be ready to pay the price... literally.

**ValonGirl**: I'm having so much fun with this fanfic; I will keep on updating it for sure!

**Lace Kyoko:** Yep, a lot of money! That will teach them that you do not mess with multi-billionaire people. As for the word, damn it!! It's a French mistake; "photographe" is the French word for "photographer". Thanks for saying, I'll correct it ^^

**Fury Monroe:** Thanks!!! ^^

**JC Rose:** Pegasus? Naaahhh... even if I think he has some _issues_, he wouldn't climb up to a window on the third floor at night just to take pictures of Kaiba (or at least he wouldn't do it himself). But who would do it? Mmhhh... *big smile*

**Mikkimikka:** And I'm soooooo enjoying myself!!!

**Chapter 11: Not even surprised**

"Please Mr. Kaiba!!! Don't hurt me!!!"

"Give me only one reason."

Kaiba was holding the skinny young man by his shirt's collar. The poor photographer looked at Mai, as if he thought she would pity him and ask her boyfriend to leave him alone, but her eyes were so full of anger that he immediately forgot this idea.

"I didn't want to do it! I-I-I'm actually one of your fans! A huge fan! And I love Mai Valentine too!"

"Yeah, you love us so much that you can't help but introducing into our private life?" Mai asked as she rolled her eyes.

"But I am telling you, I didn't want to do it!"

"Do you honestly think I'm gonna believe that nonsense?" Kaiba said with his most threatening voice.

"I'm not lying! Someone paid me so I would take pictures of you! She would even let me give them to my boss so they would be sold in the magazines and –"

"Yes, I think I kind of NOTICED that the pictures had been sold in the magazines! Now, this is when you have the chance to save your butt from being sued for over 3 **billion** yens. Who did pay you for this?"

The photographer remained silent.

Big mistake. Kaiba's eyes became even angrier:

"Look, punk. People don't usually refer to me as a patient person, so I'd hurry up if I were you!"

"I... if she discovers that I..."

"That's not my problem. Give me the name or be sued."

"Ok, ok! I will! But let me go!"

Kaiba opened his hands and the photographer felt on his knees, right in front of the CEO.

"Vivian Wong", he whispered.

Kaiba sighed when he heard the name.

"Why am I not **even** surprised? Where is she?"

"The hell if I know! She paid me as soon as I gave her copies of the pictures and she disappeared."

"Why would she want pictures of us?" Mai asked. "I definitely kicked her butt in my last tournament, but it's not a good reason."

Kaiba shook his head.

"It's nothing about you, it's about me. She's totally obsessed by me. And by Yugi too."

"And so what? She wanted to have pictures of you with another girl?"

Kaiba stared at the scared photographer.

"I-I don't know!!! I swear! I was asked by her few months ago to take as many pictures of Seto Kaiba as I could! I don't think she planned to have pictures of both of you, and she seemed pretty mad when she saw the last ones…"

They all remained silent for a short moment.

"If she tries to contact you again, you better call me."

"Y-yes sir! I will!"

Kaiba headed straight to the door, and stopped right in front of it.

"Oh, and I'm **sure** I don't **have** to mention that if you ever **dare** come back to my manor with your camera, I'll have my brand new security guys stick it right up your butt."

The photographer frenetically nodded. Kaiba opened the door and turned to Mai, with a much softer expression on his face:

"Mai, I don't think we have anything do to here anymore", he said with a very calm voice.

"I perfectly agree."

They both stepped outside, leaving a pretty shocked young man behind them.

"Vivian Wong", Kaiba said in the limo. "I should've thought about that freak."

The CEO sighed.

"Sacha, take us to the KaibaCorp!"

"Immediately, sir."

"Why?" Mai asked.

"I'm gonna find her, then I'll make her the pleasure of my presence… but I'm not sure she'll enjoy it."

"And how exactly are you going to find her?"

"The same way I found you. I will trace her via her Duel Disk, hoping that she's dueling as we speak. And for that, I need to use the computer in my office."

"You used your system to find **me**?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Of course. How else would I have been able to find you so quickly?"

"Well, I never actually asked myself how you did."

The limousine stopped in front of the KaibaCorp building. As soon as Seto and Mai stepped inside, the young woman behind the front desk stood up.

"Good morning, Mr. Kaiba. We didn't expect you today."

Kaiba simply didn't answer and headed straight to the elevator with Mai. He pressed the top floor button. It took them long minutes to reach the top of the building.

**DING DING!**

The elevator doors opened for them. There was only one door at the end of the corridor: Seto swiped the card he always wore around his neck in the slot near the wooden door. The lock biped, and Kaiba opened the door for Mai.

"Wow" she said as she looked around with impressed eyes. "I can see why you love work so much."

The office was just like anything that belonged to Seto Kaiba: luxurious and elegant. Mai sat on a couch as he turned on his computer. He quickly typed a password – a very long password – and waited a bit. Then, he clicked on his Duel Disk System's icon.

"System ready", said a feminine voice.

"Computer, search for the Dragon Lady and Vivian Wong."

"Initiating research."

"What if she's not even dueling?" Mai asked. "How are we going to find her?"

"I don't know. But since she's a professional duelist, the chances for her to be dueling as we speak are quite high."

"Search complete" the cold computer's voice said. "Result: one match. Vivian Wong and Dragon Lady both found in New York, United States of America."

Mai raised an eyebrow.

"In the States, uh? What's she doing there?" Mai asked as she frowned.

"There's an important international tournament there", Kaiba replied. "I declined the invitation because I'm too busy with Kaiba Land, but it seems she has more free times than I do. Let's see how she's doing…"

He typed something, and then frowned.

"What is it?"

"It might be nothing, but look who she's dueling."

Kaiba turned his screen so Mai could se. Mai felt her blood turning into ice.

"Valon", she whispered for herself.

_What the hell are you doing there?_

"According to the date I have about this tournament, it's not an official duel, which means they're dueling only for fun."

"You mean Valon could be involved? You're kidding, right?"

On the screen, the Cyber Harpie appeared on Valon's side. Kaiba frowned, and then looked at Mai.

"In case you wonder, yes, it's mine", Mai said as she stood up. "And I'm definitely going to take her back if he's part of this."

Seto transferred the map on his laptop.

"At least, now we know exactly where we can find her. I even have the hotel there."

"When are we leaving? I'm not letting that bastard escape!"

The more she thought of it, the more it seemed obvious that Valon was associated with that Vivian Wong. According to Kaiba, she was totally obsessed by him. And Mai perfectly remembered how much Valon wanted her to be with him.

"Don't worry. I'd leave right now if it wasn't for Mokuba. He's coming back today and I won't leave without him."

"What are you going to tell him?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well... **us**. When he left for that school trip, I was definitely not around."

Kaiba shrugged.

"I'll just tell him the truth", he said as he stood up. "I never lie to my brother."

The CEO opened the door for Mai. She walked toward the door and stared at him with an incredulous look on her face.

"You mean you will tell him **everything**?"

"Not everything. I don't have any intention of telling him about our night together. In case you didn't notice, he's a bit too young for that."

Mai rolled her eyes as they stepped into the elevator.

"I kinda expected it. No, I meant... the contract."

"Oh."

Kaiba remained silent for a while.

"I'll see. It depends."

"Depends on what?"

"If he asks or not. I'm not going to lie to him, but I'm not going to tell him everything that easily either."

Mai couldn't help but slightly smile. _Of course_…

The limo took them back to the manor. As soon as they got out the black limousine, Mai heard someone running towards them.

"Seto!"

Mokuba jumped off the ground and jumped in his brother's arms. They hugged, and Mai smiled. _How can he be so rude with everybody else?_

"I missed you!"

"I missed you too, Mokuba", said Kaiba.

He put his little brother down.

"This school trip was awesome! We –"

Suddenly, the boy stopped talking as he noticed Mai's presence.

"Mai?"

Mokuba stared at his brother.

"Why is she here?"

"Well you see, Mokuba, that's quite a long story…"

End of the chapter: Mmmhh, that one was shorter than the others I think… I'll make sure you forgive me with the next one!


	12. In America!

**Quick: **Straight to America!!!

**Shvon: **The funniest thing is that I actually thought of BlueEyesWhiteDragon as Kaiba's password XD As for Mokuba, you'll see ;) and yeah, I thought Vivian and Valon "against" Kaiba and Mai would be fun, I'm glad you agree ^^

**JC Rose:** Vivian and Valon aren't actually a "pairing" here, as you'll see. They "work" together, but each of them wants to break Kaiba and Mai's relationship so they can get the person they seek ;) (OMG I'm spoiling my own fanfic…)

**Disclaimer:** Face it, YGO doesn't belong to me, I was too young when it was created! ;) This chapter's title is a reference to the Abridged Series!

**Chapter 12: In America!**

Several minutes later, they were all sitting in the lounge.

"So it was true?" Mokuba asked. "I'd seen some magazines front pages, but I thought it was all fake rumours again."

"No, not this time, Mokuba. This time, it's true", Kaiba answered with a smile as he took Mai's hand.

Mokuba stared at both of them for a while. Mai was extremely beautiful, smart, elegant and strong. She was just like his big brother. After looking at them, he smiled to Seto.

"Big brother, I think she's perfect."

Kaiba smiled back.

"I think exactly the same."

He slowly breathed in. Apparently, he was glad Mokuba didn't ask how their relationship had started.

"However, we will all leave for the United States tomorrow morning for some… important matter. Make sure your luggage's ready."

"In the States? How long are we gonna be there?"

"Not for long, I hope… but we never know. I might meet some… resistance."

------------------------------------

Mai expected Kaiba to fly in first class. The plasma TVs, the comfortable seats, the champagne…

She was wrong.

Seto Kaiba flied with his own personal jet, with, of course, the logo of the Kaiba Corporation on it. She gave Kaiba a smile as she boarded the private plane.

"Is there something you don't have?" she asked while looking around.

Seto wrapped his arms around her delicate waist and kissed her.

"Now that I have you, no, there's nothing I don't have."

Mai laughed and kissed him back.

"And I will let no one take you away from me. That Valon…"

"Valon didn't stand a chance even when you weren't around", Mai quickly replied. "If I'd wanted Valon, I'd be with him by now, and I'll make sure he gets it."

"Everyone, please have a seat", the pilot said in the intercom. "We will leave soon."

It was quite a long flight, but by the time they finally got to America, it was as if no time had gone by, because of the jetlag.

"Damn it", Mai said when they finally stepped outside. "I'm already tired and the day has just begun here."

She shivered because of the morning cold. Two seconds later, she felt something warm on her shoulders: Kaiba had just given her his jacket.

"Thanks", she said with a smile. "I didn't think it would be that cold here."

"Big brother, why did we have to come here? Is it for the Kaiba Corp?"

"Not really."

"Then why?"

"Let's say that it's some… public image troubles. But don't worry; it's nothing that I can't solve."

"Uh, Seto?" Mai asked.

"Yes?"

"How are we going to travel? Did you plan to use a cab?"

"That's a good question…"

His eyes stopped on a car dealership. He raised his eyebrows.

"You both wait here. I'll be right back."

Mai frowned. What was he up to? She saw the CEO disappear into the building across the street. Not more than ten minutes later, a black car stopped right in front of Mai and Mokuba. The car's glass slowly went down: Kaiba was driving the car.

"Where did you get that?" she asked.

"Just bought it."

Mokuba immediately sat in his brother's new car, and Mai rolled her eyes before she got in the car too.

"Was It really so bad to use a taxi? I mean, come on, it never killed anybody."

"I **hate** cabs", Kaiba simply replied. "And they don't take credit cards."

Mai smiled.

"And they say money can't buy everything…"

When the car finally stopped in front of the hotel Vivian and Valon were using. It seemed pretty expensive to Mai: the lobby was large and very luxurious. They headed straight for the man behind the front desk.

"We need a room. And you better not give me some crap", Kaiba immediately said.

The man blinked several times before he typed something on his keyboard.

"How long will you be with us?"

"I don't know. A few days."

"Then what about our top floor suite, sir? It would be…"

"We take it", Kaiba said before the man could give him the price.

He handed him his credit card.

"But sir, don't you…"

As soon as he saw the name on the credit card, he stopped talking.

"All right, Mr. Kaiba…"

The receptionist took the card's imprint, and gave it back to Kaiba, along with the magnetic keys for the suite.

"Here you are, sir. Enjoy your stay. If there is anything I can do for you, I will be glad to help."

"Actually, there is something I need to know."

"What is it, Mr. Kaiba?"

"A girl named Vivian Wong is staying here for the duration of the Duel Monsters Tournament. I'd like to know her room number."

The young man slightly frowned.

"I am sorry, sir, but I cannot tell you that. I am not even allowed to say whether or not Miss Wong is staying in our hotel at this moment."

"You don't get it. I **have** to know."

"Again, I am sorry, but I can't. I'd lose my job, you know..."

Kaiba was going to answer back, but Mai put her hand on his arm. This receptionist would think they were criminals if he kept on acting in such a suspicious way.

"It's ok, Seto, he can't. We'll find another way to find her."

Kaiba sighed, but nodded and they all left the lobby.

"How exactly do you expect us to find Vivian and Valon without knowing their room number?" Kaiba asked in the elevator.

"Simple. Has the tournament started already?"

"No, the official opening will be in few hours. Why?"

Mai smirked.

"I told you, I don't have time to participate in this tournament!"

"That's right, you don't. But** I** do."

"Mai, you weren't even invited."

"So?"

She raised an eyebrow.

"My invitation must be somewhere in my mailbox because I haven't gone to my apartment for more than two weeks. I can't imagine they would've forgotten to invite the new Japanese champion to this international tournament."

"You wanna enter this tournament?"

**DING DING!**

The doors opened, and they got out.

"Well, I can't possibly miss Vivian and Valon while I'm competing in the same tournament they do, can I?"

"She's got a point, Seto", Mokuba said.

He didn't know the details, but he did remember that Vivian Wong and that Valon, and he understood that his big brother was probably having troubles with them.

"All right, we'll try this", Kaiba said as he swiped the card to open the suite's door. "Although I'm not sure they will let you enter this late."

Mokuba yawned and fell on the first bed he saw in the big, elegant suite.

"That one's mine and I'm trying it right now."

Mai smiled and gave the jacket back to Kaiba.

"Thanks. It was very comfortable."

Kaiba took it back, and brought Mai extremely close to him.

"I love you", he said before he gave her a kiss.

Mokuba's voice snapped them back into the real world:

"You know, I'm not sleeping **yet**, I can still hear you!"

Mai gave Kaiba a teasing smile before she silently grabbed his belt to pull him slowly in the suite's other bedroom. She closed the door with her foot before passionately kissing her boyfriend. He felt her hands under his shirt.

"You're insane", he whispered. "Mokuba's right there..."

She shut his mouth with another kiss, letting her fingers quickly untie his blue tie.

"No one said you had to be noisy", she whispered back with a wink. "And this time, the curtains are closed..."

Kaiba couldn't help but laugh before he took her face between his hands and gave her a kiss. She was so... different from him. So unpredictable and spontaneous, and yet she was everything he wanted. Mai Valentine was... he couldn't even find the words to describe her. She was the most delicious person he could think of. He felt her long legs wrapping around his waist.

"I love you", her voice whispered to his hear.

---------------------------

When they arrived to the stadium where the tournament was held, there were already a lot of people waiting outside.

"Darn it", Mai sighed as she got out the car. "I hope they don't think I'm going to wait hours in a queue just to see if I can still enter this tournament."

She headed straight for the guy behind his desk, pushing away everything (or, should I say, **everyone**) that was in her way... which means that she was basically shoving everybody in the queue.

"Now, come on, move over, I don't have all day! Out of my way!"

Kaiba slowly followed her with a smile on his face. People were protesting when shoved by Mai, but most of them shut their mouths when they recognized her (and the rest of them stopped protesting anyway when they saw Kaiba behind her), since none of them really wanted to mess with Seto Kaiba's girlfriend. _I might have a bad influence over her_...

Mai finally reached the man in charge of the registrations.

"Pfeww! You must be a pretty slow one, to have such a queue in front of you. I'm here to enter the tournament."

"Don't tell me", the man said before rolling his eyes.

He took his guests list.

"What's your name?"

"Mai Valentine."

"V, V, V, Valentine, Valentine... Valentine... all right, here you are."

He checked her name on the list and gave her a card for her ID.

"Enjoy your duels, Miss Valentine. Please enter the arena to have more information. Oh, and make it quickly. I wouldn't like to look like I'm a **slow** person."

Mai turned to look at Kaiba, her eyes clearly saying: "See? I told you it'd be easy!" before they both got inside the huge dueling arena.

Because there were so many people outside, she thought the arena would be empty: she was wrong.

It was full of people.

"Right… finding them might be a bit tougher than I expected", she admitted.

"We can still find her. Plus, I wouldn't be surprised if she just ran and yelled at me in the next minutes."

They walked around the entire place, looking for Valon or Vivian, but they couldn't see them.

"Attention duelists! Please step on the stage so the official presentation can begin!"

"Well at least, now we can't miss her", Mai said before she left Kaiba to step on the stage with the others.

"Spectators, please have a seat and have a look to the best duelists in the entire world! Each and every one of them has only one goal: to claim the title of World Champion!"

The man stopped because of the loud applause. Then, he introduced each duelist, but Mai wasn't listening. She was looking at the others competitors, searching for Valon or Vivian Wong…

"One of our very few female competitors, she might look fragile but you better watch out for her claws, the new Japanese Champion, Mai Valentine!"

Mai waved at the crowd, and felt two people looking at her back. One that was full of hate and one that was full of… obsession.

Valon slightly smiled. _Mai… so you came…_

Vivian, however, was not so happy. She was so busy staring at Mai that she didn't even react when the man introduced her. The blond-haired young woman was wearing long black boots with heels, a dark blue jean and a black corset. _What's supposed to make __**you**__ better than me?_

**End of the chapter:** Sorry if it took longer than usual to update, I've got tons of work for school, I think they're trying to kill us!


	13. Behind blue eyes

**ValonGirl:** Sorry that I had to involve Valon ;)

**Shvon:** Thanks, I thought that he would probably like his big brother to be with Mai. As for the car, it was a little reference to the season 4 scene where he buys a car for $500 000 out of nowhere XD

**Disclaimer:** YGO's totally not mine!!!! Again, I was inspired by a song's title for this chapter's name!

**Chapter 13: Behind blue eyes**

Valon was staring at Mai. Her style had changed a bit, probably under Kaiba's influence, but that new elegance only made her even more beautiful. Her long blond hair still looked silky, her mouth still looked delicious to kiss… she still looked _perfect_.

Valon's blue eyes caught Kaiba in the first row of the crowd. The CEO too was looking at Mai, but in a much softer way. _What do you have that I don't have, mate? Money? That means nothing compared to what Mai and I shared… so why?_

"Now duelists, please enjoy yourselves. The tournament will only start tomorrow at 9 o'clock. Until then, make sure you're ready to face anybody."

Mai was going to get off the stage, but someone caught her arm. She quickly turned and her violet eyes met blue eyes… but not the ones she loved. She took her arm back.

"I never said you could touch me", she said. "Plus, I am quite convinced you've been a real pain in the ass for me recently."

"Oh, and what would give you that crazy idea, Mai?"

"Enough with your nonsense", Kaiba's voice said behind Mai. "We're not stupid. We know you worked with Vivian Wong for those pictures of us in the magazines."

"Is that so?"

"Seto!!!" a female voice yelled.

Someone literally jumped on Kaiba. He remained still – perfectly still – and grabbed Vivian's shoulders to put her away from him.

"So you came for me, right?" she asked with a cunning smile.

"It depends on what you mean by that. If you mean I came here to claim my love for you, you're badly mistaken. If you mean I came here to tell you how much I want you to stop interfering with my real love story, then you're right."

"Oh, so you saw the pics, uh?" Vivian asked with a teasing voice.

Mai felt like punching her. _I've always known she was a bitch._

"Of course I did, and I can't believe you actually abased yourself to do such a thing."

"Oh, come on, I didn't take those photos, did I?"

"No, you paid someone to do your dirty job, which is even worse", Mai said with an angry voice.

"No one talked to you!" Vivian quickly replied.

"Hey, you watch your tongue with her!" Valon ordered with a threatening look towards her.

Mai rolled her eyes.

"You're so cute together, just get married."

"Whatever. Why did you bother showing up here, blondie?" Vivian asked.

"We came here to warn you", Kaiba answered. "You will** both** stay away from us, or else, I'm suing you for violating my privacy with those pictures. According to my calculation, it'll cost you almost 4 billion yens. I highly doubt you can afford it, and I also doubt you want to sleep in the streets for the rest of your life."

Vivian laughed.

"You'll need to actually prove we did that, and I **highly doubt** this is possible. But since I love you very much, I'll give you a chance to stop me and even get back my copies of the pictures."

She grabbed Kaiba's jacket, pulled him towards her, and whispered something to his ear. Mai frowned when he laughed.

"I might as well consider myself the winner of this bargain right now."

"So this is a yes?"

"Definitely."

"If you lose, you're mine, Seto Kaiba… and I'm sure Valon will be happy to comfort Mai."

Vivian walked away and grabbed Valon's hand so he would follow her.

"What did she say to you?" immediately asked Mai. "What was so funny?"

"She said that she'll leave us alone and give me back the pictures if you are able to beat her in this tournament."

"**And you said yes?**"

"Indeed."

"B-but what if I lose!"

Mai grabbed Kaiba's shoulders. _What the hell were you thinking?_

"If I lose, I lose you too?"

She felt tears coming up her eyes.

"How the hell could you accept that? It's too risky!"

Kaiba smirked.

"Because I know you won't lose…"

The next day, the tournament began: Mai made it through the first round extremely easily. Every day, she was winning a new duel that brought her one step closer to take Vivian Wong and her pretentious face down.

And finally… the crucial day came.

The finales. Mai was about to face Vivian… for something far more important than a mere title. But for now, she was searching for something, all over the suite.

"Damn it! Seto, have you seen my deck? I can't find it!"

"Here, Mai."

He gave the leather deck holder to her.

"Thanks."

When she took it, he grabbed her hand, pulled her towards him, and kissed her.

"I'll be there for you", he whispered.

--------------------

Vivian's laugh was disturbing Mai's thoughts. The young lady was in a very bad position: her life points were down to 500, and she had only one Cyber Harpie in defense. Even if Vivian had only 100 remaining life points, her Dragon Lady gave her an incredible advantage, since Mai didn't see any of her remaining cards that could destroy it. Plus, any trap that she would put on the field would be destroyed by Vivian's monster. _I need help. Now_. She took her card.

"I play Card of Sanctity, which lets both of us draw until we hold six cards!"

She picked four new cards. When she looked at the cards she just added to her hand.

"Uh?"

Her eyes stopped on a card that she knew quite well… but that should not be in her hand. **The Blue-Eyes White Dragon**. But how? How could Kaiba's card be in her deck?

"So, are you going to make your move or what?" Vivian asked when she noticed Mai's immobility.

"_Damn it! Seto, have you seen my deck? I can't find it!"_

"_Here, Mai."_

"_Thanks."_

Somehow, Kaiba had managed to put one of his precious dragons into Mai's deck. _That's why I couldn't find it this morning…_

Mai's confused eyes searched for Kaiba in the crowd. When she met his blue eyes, he slightly smiled to her. His arms were crossed and he was staring at her. He knew that she had finally found the surprise he'd put in her deck few hours ago. _Now come on… play it… play it, and you win…_

Still as immobile as a frozen statue, Mai slowly closed her eyes, and felt a tear going down her cheek. _Seto…_

"_I'll be there for you."_

"Come one, do something… oh, am I seeing the tears of a loser here? You know Seto Kaiba **hates** losers…"

Vivian's voice was the most annoying sound Mai had ever heard, yet she smirked at her.

"Yeah, that's why he loves me. Because I'm a **winner**."

She showed a magic card to her opponent before she put it in her Duel Disk.

"First, I play Harpie's Feather Duster, since I don't trust your face down card! Then, I'll activate another magic card, Elegant Egotist! You might recognize it: it lets me summon another Cyber Harpie to the field."

The winged creature appeared in front of Mai. Vivian laughed.

"That's it? She's no match for my Dragon Lady!"

"Right. But I never said I was going to use my loyal harpies against you, did I? I sacrifice both of my Cyber Harpies to summon a monster that might look familiar…"

The beautiful harpies disappeared and the powerful white dragon took their place. Mai could hear everyone in the crowd speaking and wondering what was happening.

"What? Wait a second! You can't do that!"

Vivian turned to the arbitrator.

"She's using a fake card!"

The fifty-year-old man walked toward Mai and looked very closely at her Blue-Eyes White Dragon's card.

"This card is perfectly authentic", he said. "Therefore, this duel shall go on."

"B-but that's impossible!" she yelled. "Then it must be stolen! Only four Blues-Eyes were ever created, one was destroyed, and Seto Kaiba possesses the three others!"

"Hellooo, Viv'?" Mai said with her most cunning voice. "Perhaps you forgot how close Seto and I are?"

Her smile was almost cruel. She pointed her.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I'd like to finish this duel! Blue-Eyes White Dragon, destroy her Dragon Lady!"

Vivian felt on her knees when her most precious monster was destroyed by Kaiba's powerful dragon.

"And the winner of this duel, our new World Champion, Mai Valentine!"

The crowd cheered for Mai, but she didn't really care. The only thing that she truly cared about was the sight of the devastated Vivian Wong, kneeled on the floor, her hands on her thighs, her head down. She was so busy looking at her defeated opponent that she didn't noticed Kaiba before he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Congratulations", he whispered to her hear.

She smiled and kissed him – the crowd cheered louder than ever.

Vivian felt tears coming down her cheeks as she saw the man she loved so much showing his love to another girl, right in front of her. _I'll never_… she wiped away her tears with the back of her hand and slowly stood up before she walked towards Mai, who was still in Kaiba's arms.

"Good duel, Mai", she said with a broken voice. "You… you deserved to win."

Vivian gave Mai her hand. Mai shook Vivian's hand with a smile.

"Thanks", she said.

Then, the Chinese girl looked at Kaiba.

"Don't worry. I'll send you my copies of the pics soon and I-I'll stay away from both of you."

"You better keep your word."

Vivian simply nodded in silence before she left the arena. _So we're done with her_, Mai thought. _Now we have to take care of Valon_…

**End of the chapter:** Sorry if it took long to update, school tried to kill me but now it should be fine! ;) Please review, I love it and it helps a lot!!!


	14. Obsessions

**Shvon:** It shows how much he loves he trusts and loves her indeed, and it also shows that he was totally with her for this duel. Plus, she wins with the Blue-Eyes, so Seto actually wins the duel with Mai ;)

**JC Rose:** Thanks!!!

**ValonGirl:** Mmmh, not too mean with Valon… well I won… well… it depends what you mean by that… you'll see!!

**LaceKyoko:** Yep, our Mai kicked her butt (with some help though).

**Sandra Snape:`**Thank you very much, you review was very flattering :D

**Disclaimer:** I did **not **have sex with that woman! Uh, sorry, I meant, I do not own YGO!

**Chapter 14: Obsessions**

"It seems she finally understood", Mai said.

"Yeah, it took her quite a long time."

"Now we gotta find Valon… but something tells me that he won't be that easy with him."

They searched for Valon all around the place: no one had seen him today.

"Now what?" Mai asked. "Maybe he didn't even come here today…"

"We should get back to our hotel and see if we can find him there."

Kaiba drove the car back to the hotel. As soon as they stepped into the place, the CEO took control of the situation.

"I'll look around and check if someone saw Valon today. You go back to the suite, call the front desk and ask to be speak to Vivian Wong's room, so maybe you can speak to Valon."

"All right."

He gave her the magnetic card to unlock the suite's door and she walked straight to the elevator.

**DING DING!**

Mai left the elevator and headed for their suite. She dropped the magnetic card on the coffee table, sat on a couch and reached to the phone. Mai pressed the 0 and waited for the receptionist to answer.

"Front desk, how may I help you?"

"Yes, I need to speak to Vivian Wong please."

Mai was looking around the suite. It was so quiet… **too** quiet?

"Yes, madam, I'll patch you through."

She heard some "bip bip" before the phone started to ring. She looked at her watch. _Shouldn't Mokuba be up by now? _

"Mokuba?" she asked as the phone was still ringing.

She received no answer. Mai frowned and stood up. It was almost two o'clock in the afternoon. _He can't be still sleeping, can he?_ Mai walked as far as she could while holding the phone, and stretched her entire body to look in Mokuba's bedroom.

**Empty.**

"MOKUBA?!!"

She immediately dropped the phone and reached into her pocket for the cell phone Kaiba gave her. She picked the first number in the list. Kaiba's private number.

"Yes?" he answered three seconds later.

"Seto! I'm-I'm in the suite, I wanted to call Valon but I just realized… Mokuba isn't here!"

There was a silence.

"Are you sure he's not in the suite?"

"Yes, I **am**! I yelled his name and got no answer! Is it possible that he left somewhere without telling you?"

"No. Absolutely not. I'm coming right now."

He hung up is phone, and it him only one minute to step in the suite. He seemed extremely worried – even more than Mai had imagined.

"You sure he's not here?"

"Yes! I'm not **that** dumb!"

But Seto didn't listen to her and started looking around the suite.

"I told you he's not here! Now, what are we gonna do? Call the police?"

"And let them know my brother disappeared when I was supposed to take care of him, let the magazines know that Seto Kaiba can't even take care of his little brother? Hell no. I'm taking care of that by myself."

"And how exactly do you plan of finding him? You can't use the same tactic you used to find me or Vivian. He's not wearing a Duel Disk and he's surely not dueling."

"No. But I can still trace him."

Kaiba turned on his laptop as Mai raised an eyebrow.

"But how?"

He showed her the card he was always wearing around his neck.

"You see this? Mokuba has the same. Inside his, he has a picture of me. It's sort of a souvenir for both of us. Moreover, those cards give access to all the secure areas of the Kaiba Corporation, some that are only accessible by both of us."

Seto typed his long password.

"But recently, I had something to Mokuba's card. A GPS chip. All I have to do, is activate the signal…"

A red dot appeared on his screen. He smirked.

"There he is."

He stood up and gave her the laptop.

"We get in the car. I'll drive following your indications."

"But Seto!"

She almost ran to follow him.

"Won't you just listen to me! What if it's a **trap**?"

He pressed the elevator's button.

"Fine. Then stay here, but I'm going."

"Just think about it before you act! What are you going to do?"

"I'll do whatever I have to do to rescue Mokuba."

-------------------------------

Kaiba was driving **way** too fast. Mai wondered if they would even survive this ride.

"Turn left!"

He almost smashed the car into a yellow taxi when he did what she asked. His cell phone rang. Seto sighed and answered, in a very abrupt way:

"What is it?"

"Mr. Kaiba, we have a problem!"

"Roland? I don't have time to talk with you!"

"But sir, it's an emergency. Someone is buying lots of shares of the Kaiba Corporation!"

"So what? Couldn't you **wait** before you call me for that?"

"No, sir. That person is buying exclusively** your** shares."

"**What**?"

"Yes, and if they don't stop, you won't be our major shareholder!"

"Try to stop them."

"But sir, how?"

"I don't know, do your job for a change!"

He threw his cell phone on the back seat.

"What is it?"

"Someone's buying a bunch of my shares in my company. Like I wanna take care of it now…"

"Stop right here."

She pointed an old restaurant. It looked deserted. Seto jumped out the black car and Mai had to run to follow him into the former Chinese restaurant. Someone was sitting on a chair, turning his back on the door. _Could it be_…_?_

"Mokuba!"

Kaiba started running, but was stopped by someone who grabbed his shoulders before he could reach the chair.

"Not so fast, mate."

"**You**! I should've known! Get the hell out of my way!"

"Sorry, that's not the plan."

"Valon."

Mai's voice was full of hate and disdain.

"How could you… Seto and Mokuba didn't do anything to you!"

"They took you away from me."

"You're insane! I don't love you, get over it!"

Another feminine voice rose:

"Why don't **you** get over **yourself** for a change, blondie?"

Vivian Wong turned: she was the one sitting on the chair, Mokuba's card around her neck. She had undone her ponytail to look a bit like Mokuba from behind. She smiled, and then Mai understood – she understood everything.

"You planned all this… when we were dueling, Valon took Mokuba… and you knew Seto would be watching me…"

"Bingo."

"Ok. Gonna need some help here", Kaiba said. "Why the hell did you do that? If you wanted to piss me of, your presence in itself was more than enough."

"Oh, that one was Valon's idea. He just wanted to make you feel the way he felt when he first saw you with Mai. In fact… we plan on taking away everything you have, my dear Seto."

"But why? If you love him that much, why hurt him?" Mai asked.

"Because when he has nothing left, I highly doubt you stay with him. Then I'll be happy to comfort him, since I truly love him!"

Mai blinked several times, and then started to laugh.

"Really? That's your plan? You're actually wasting your time, Chinese doll. I won't leave Seto just because you're messing with his life! You're **insane**, Vivian! You can't split us up like this and even if you could, that wouldn't mean Seto would fall for **you**!"

"Wait a second. You're the one buying my shares?" understood Kaiba.

"I used all the money I won with my second place in the tournament today, but it worked. You're not the major shareholder anymore. Looks like you lost your job."

"Enough with your nonsense. Give me back my brother!"

"Nuh-uh. Sorry. You'll have to be nicer than that to me if you wanna get your little brother back."

She stood up.

"Oh, but don't worry, you can have him back. It only depends on **you**."

Kaiba's fist was so thigh that Mai could see it shaking. Vivian slowly walked towards him and grabbed his jacket in the same way she did the first day of the tournament. She whispered to his hear:

"Look at me and touch me the way you look at Mai and touch her… and Mokuba will be free."

Kaiba violently pushed her on the ground.

"Not even in your dreams. Tell me where my brother is!"

"Not if you keep on being so rude… well…"

She stood up.

"Until next time, lover boy."

Vivian blew him a kiss and left with Valon. Kaiba kicked a wooden table to free his inner rage.

"I can't believe they actually…"

Mai's hand touched his shoulder.

"We'll make them pay, Seto. We're pretty good at it…"

**End of the chapter:** Yeah, Mokuba always ends up being kidnapped. Seto should definitely carry him on a leash.


	15. Twice the trouble

**Shvon:** I'm glad you like it even though Mokuba definitely has the worst karma ever for kidnapping XD the poor boy!

**ValonGirl:** Like that never happened in the show XD

**JC Rose:** Yeah, I love the Abridged Series, it's so funny! And… well I won't spoil my own story but I think you're gonna enjoy this chapter.

**Lace Kyoko:** Thanks, I corrected it ^^ and if you hate Viv' in this fanfiction, you are totally normal!

**ShiningHeart of ThunderClan:** The card can be stolen and this is exactly what Vivian did, she was wearing it around her neck ;) I am telling you, the best way for Kaiba to keep his little brother would be to carry him on a leash! Letting Vivian becoming CEO just to see her freak out, haha!! I love it. However, she didn't buy enough shares to become the major shareholder herself, just enough to make sure it is **not** Kaiba anymore.

**AnGeLuZ YuMi:** I totally freaked out when I saw all the reviews alerts from XD thanks a lot for all those nice reviews!!

**Chapter 15: Twice the trouble**

They were back at the hotel. Kaiba was walking around in the room. Mai thought he looked like a captive animal.

"Stop it! We'll find a way to solve this, but what you're doing is only making me dizzy!"

Kaiba sighed and sat on the leather couch.

"They have my brother and my company. It's twice the trouble, Mai."

"She never said she owned Kaiba Corp."

"What?"

"Vivian only said you weren't the major shareholder anymore. It doesn't mean she managed to buy enough share to make **herself** the major shareholder."

"Right. But I still have to find a way to gain back my power over the Kaiba Corporation. Without it… I own almost nothing."

"There must be a solution. Think about it. Isn't there someone who would give you his shares or something like that?"

Kaiba shook his head.

"Mokuba owned 2% of the company, but he gave it to me so I could take over Kaiba Corp many years ago. And according to Roland, I'm now 9% short of being the major shareholder again."

Suddenly, Seto stared at her.

"Wait a sec…"

He almost jumped on his suitcase, quickly opened it and took some sheets of paper.

"That's IT! 'I will pay you whatever **reasonable** price you ask. However, I give you an advance on this payment, which means you now own 10% of the Kaiba Corporation's shares'!"

Mai frowned.

"What is it?"

Kaiba stared at her and sighed.

"Don't you **read** what you sign? It's our contract!"

"**What?!**"

He nodded.

"As a proof of my trust towards you, I gave up 10% of my shares to** you**. I thought it was a rather appropriate guarantee."

"10%? But then all I have to do is give it back to you, making you the major shareholder again! Let's just hope Vivian cannot buy any more shares."

"No, she cannot. She said it herself: she used all of her prize money to buy a part of my shares."

He turned on his laptop.

"Looks like we are in need of a videoconference with Roland. Mai?"

She was staring at something on the wall. She snapped back to reality when she heard her name being called.

"Uh? Yes! Just let me go to the bathroom before."

As she walked towards the luxurious bathroom, Seto looked at the wall to see what Mai was staring at few seconds before. A calendar. He frowned, and then looked back at his screen to type his password.

Mai pushed the door and sighed. _Please no_…

She put her hand in her leather handbag and took a blue box. Mai sighed again and leaned her head on the wooden door. _I can't move back now_…

---------- **Two minutes later** --------------

Mai was now sitting on the edge of the huge bath, staring at the piece of white plastic in her hand. _Please do nothing, please do nothing_…

She gasped when she saw the red line appear. The pregnancy test left her shaking hands and felt on the bathroom's floor. _You couldn't have a worse timing than that, I swear_… She leaned her forehead on her thighs.

But inside her, she already knew it, without the test. She was almost two weeks late for her period, and she had started to feel nauseous in the morning. _Damn it... I'm really…_

"Mai?"

Seto knocked on the door.

"Mai, are you all right?"

Mai tried to answer – she really did – but no word would come out her mouth. The door slowly opened. The CEO frowned when he saw her posture.

"Is something wrong?"

She looked at him but didn't reply. Kaiba stepped inside the bathroom.

"Mai, what's…?"

Kaiba frowned again when he noticed the white plastic on the floor.

"What's that?"

Mai slowly breathed in.

"It's a… a pregnancy test", she said with a shaking voice. "And it's positive. Seto I'm… I'm pregnant."

Kaiba blinked several times, apparently very shocked.

"You're… you're **what**?!! But how? We're always…"

Then, it looked like he suddenly remembered something.

"But… not the first time… right?" he whispered.

She nodded, then bobbed down.

"Seto, I'm sorry… I know you already have lots of troubles to deal with… I mean… Mokuba's been kidnapped and… oh. Seto, please, promise you won't abandon me…"

He felt she was on the verge of tears, and he kneeled to hug her.

"Mai, I could never do that! I love you, no matter what…"

"Even if… even if I tell you that there's **no way** I'll accept to… have an abortion?"

He stared at her.

"I'd **never** ask you to do such a thing."

"And the adoption… Seto, I don't think I…"

"Hell no", he immediately cut her.

Flashes of his own childhood in the Domino orphanage were coming back to his mind. Mokuba being bullied by the others children, this terrible feeling that you have when you've been abandoned and left alone… He would never allow the same thing happen to his own child. He couldn't. Still holding Mai in his arms, he stood up, forcing her to do so herself.

"You don't even seem to worry", she said as she stared at him.

"Worrying would be useless, wouldn't it? I am surprised and I won't say I **wished** something like that would happen, but we cannot change it. It's not the problem you think it is, Mai. We have plenty of money to take care of this future child and we love each other."

He kissed her forehead.

"Everything will be just fine. Trust me."

Roland's voice rose from the laptop in the suite's lounge.

"Mr. Kaiba, are you there?"

Kaiba smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Now, don't we have a transaction to do?"

-----------------------------------

Vivian and Valon were sitting on a couch. Suddenly, Valon stood up; Vivian frowned.

"What is it?"

He turned to her. He seemed to hesitate.

"Viv', don't you feel we've… I dunno… been too far?"

She shot him a deadly gaze and crossed her arms.

"What do you mean?"

"Well we've kidnapped Kaiba's little brother…"

"Must I **really** remember you that it was** your** idea?"

"Yeah but now that we did it, I'm not that sure it was such a great idea."

"When exactly did you decide that you were the brain of this whole plan?"

"Look, you're not better than me girl, so shut up. I just realized Mai was right when she said Mokuba is innocent in this whole story. He's just a kid after all."

Vivian rolled her eyes.

"God damn it, Valon, I didn't know you were such an emotional person! Mokuba is the most important person in Seto's life. If he feels he's about to lose him, he will give away everything he has only to take him back. That includes your **dear** Mai. You still want her, don't you?"

Valon sadly smiled when he thought of Mai.

"Of course I do."

"Well just stick to the plan and stop 'thinking'! It doesn't work for you!"

------------------

On the laptop's screen, Roland smiled.

"The transaction is done, sir. Miss Valentine's 10% now belong to you. It's good to keep you as our boss, Mr. Kaiba."

"All right, Roland. I still have some troubles to deal with in America. Call me if any other problem shows up."

"Understood, Mr. Kaiba."

Kaiba shut down the connection and sighed.

"Right. Now, saving Mokuba will be much easier, and as soon as we get back to Japan, I'll organize an appointment for you with the Kaiba Corporation's medical team."

Mai slightly smiled towards Seto as she stood up.

"Do you truly think we have what it takes to be good parents? My parents weren't especially there for me when I was a kid. I can't say they were a good example."

"I lost mine not so long after Mokuba's birth and we were adopted by the worst man ever. I think we both know what we definitely know what kind of parents we don't want to be for our own baby."

He stood up too, and looked at her with the same glimmer of craziness that she saw in his eyes few weeks ago at the restaurant.

"What?"

Seto gave Mai a teasing smile before he grabbed her waist and made both of them fall on the huge bed. He hugged her, his cheek and ear leaned on her stomach. Mai laughed.

"What are you doing?" she asked.

"Shhhh! Trying to see if I can hear or feel him. Or her."

Mai laughed again.

"Don't be silly! It's impossible, it's too early."

Someone knocked on the door. They both frowned. Kaiba stood up and headed straight to the wooden door.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Mai walked towards the door. When she reached Seto, she saw the most unexpected person facing him.

Valon.

"You're really the… gummy type, aren't you?"

Valon didn't reply, and he slightly stepped aside to reveal the person standing behind him.

"Seto!"

The kid jumped on his big brother. The CEO smirked.

"So when I took back my company, you finally understood that you couldn't win against me?"

"What are you talking about, mate? I had no idea and I don't care about that. I just felt Viv' and I had gone too far, so I brought back Mokuba. Don't tell Viv' that I did though."

Mai's purple eyes gazed at him.

"I hope you don't expect me to appreciate you because of that."

"No. I don't."

He put something in her hand and bobbed down.

"Take care, Mai."

"Yeah. Now scram", Seto said with his most rude tone.

When Kaiba closed the door, Mai looked at the object Valon had put in her hand before leaving. Her Cyber Harpie. _So he really understood this time_…

Next to her, Kaiba was looking very closely at his younger brother.

"Are you injured? Did they hurt you?"

"No, I'm fine, Seto. They did nothing to me."

"Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, big brother. I promise."

"What happened? How come he decided to bring you back here?" Mai asked.

She had an incredulous look on her face. She knew Valon and Vivian were two very determinate people, so she could hardly believe that they could really give up without any reason. It just seemed wrong.

"I don't know. They had a fight few hours ago, I heard them. Valon thought kidnapping me was too much, and Vivian was angry and unwilling to give up. She said Valon was thinking too much and being over sensitive. Later, Vivian went out and Valon came to me. I didn't wanna follow him, so he grabbed my arm and I became agitated, I didn't want him to touch me. Then he said he would bring me back to my brother if I calmed down. So I did, even if I didn't really trust him, but he did it. I asked him why he was acting against Vivian's orders, and he said it was none of my business, but I insisted and he just replied 'for me'."

"Looks like he was afraid for his own butt", Kaiba simply replied. "At least, it's one problem we won't have to take care of anymore. We have…"

He stared at Mai and slightly smiled.

"More important things to care about."

**End of chapter:** JC Rose, I swear this was planned before your review, but I laughed so much when I read it ;) hope everyone liked it, please review ^^


	16. Too far

Shiningheart of ThunderClan: I'm not a teenager ;) but I'm still glad I was able to surprise you with Valon.

ValonGirl: I was sure you'd be happy to see Valon as the good guy ;)

AnGeLuZ YuMi: Thank you very much ^^

Hazel Ashwood: Nah, this is a mistake due to my language, in French it's "dring" and I did not know it was different in English ;) I'll change it when I have time!

JC Rose: Glad you like it ^^ I'll try to make an even better chapter!

Quick: Thanks a lot for the lovely review!

Shvon: I wasn't sure people would like the idea so I'm glad you enjoy it! :D

Lace Kyoko: Haha, I'm happy that I was able to surprise at least one person ;) I'll change the word when I have time (and don't worry about being an "error Nazi", I'm just the same in French) ;) and I really enjoy showing Kaiba's protective side :D

Sandra Snape: Thank you! I'll do my best to keep on updating!

princesss-myu: Thanks a lot ^^

Chapter 16: Too far

The day after Mokuba's return, they flew back to Japan in Kaiba's private plane. When the plane took off, Mai closed her eyes and breathed deeply.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I guess… just a bit nauseous and flying isn't helping… I'll be fine, I guess."

"A doctor will take good care of you when we get back home. I'm sure there's something he can do about it."

"Is Mai sick?" Mokuba naively asked.

Seto and Mai looked at each other in silence. They had not discussed how they were going to tell Mokuba about their baby. Mai felt she wasn't the person who should to tell him, and Kaiba was unsure of his little brother's reaction.

"Seto?" Mokuba said after one minute or two.

The CEO's blue eyes stared at the young boy.

"Mai is going to… I mean, we are going to… have a baby."

"Really? That's awesome! It will be like having a little brother or a little sister for me!"

Kaiba scratched his head.

"Well, technically, it's gonna be your nephew or your niece, but, yeah, I guess you could see it like that…"

"Is it going to be soon? I can't wait!"

Mai had a little laugh.

"Not before some months, that's for sure."

"I still think this is so cool!!! We'll take great care of this baby, won't we?"

"Of course we will, Mokuba", Seto replied with a smile.

When the plane finally reached Japan, their limo was already waiting for them. As soon as he got in, Kaiba asked his driver to take them to the Kaiba Corporation. Only Seto himself and Mai got out of the limousine in front of the building, however: Mokuba would be immediately driven home by Sacha. There was no need for him to wait after them to get some sleep.

"Good evening, Mr. Kaiba", the receptionist of his medical centre said. "How can we help you today?"

"Mai needs to see a doctor. Immediately."

The young lady typed something on her keyboard.

"Dr. Oko can take care of her right now."

"Thanks."

They headed to the doctor's office. Dr. Oko was a fifty-year-old woman. Her grey hair was tied back and she gave a very polite smile to the couple when they stepped inside her office.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Kaiba and Miss Valentine. Which one of you requires my attention today?"

"Mai."

Oko's eyes moved slowly to the blond-haired woman.

"Yes, Miss Valentine?"

"I am pregnant."

"Did you take a test?"

"Yes I did. I'm absolutely sure I'm pregnant."

"Really?"

The doctor raised her eyebrows, and then gave them a warm smile.

"That must be an exciting new, yet a scary one. How do you want me to help you then?"

"Well we..."

Mai took Seto's hand in hers.

"We're keeping the baby so whatever must be done by a doctor in that case will be done by you."

"All right then."

She stood up.

"Today will be nothing. I'll make sure you're healthy, you'll have a blood test and then I'll ask you few questions. Please follow me."

Mai stood up and followed Dr. Oko in the second room of her office. She was a very petite woman: Mai was more than one head taller than her.

"Sit here please."

Mai obeyed and sat on the examination table.

"First, I'll need a bit of your blood. It will be analyzed so we can know how far you are in your pregnancy and we'll also know if you have any disease or condition that would be problematic for the future of your baby."

She disinfected the inside of Mai's elbow. Mai looked away: she hated blood tests and vaccines. She grinned when she felt the needle under her skin. _My blood is perfectly fine!_

"All right, it's done. Now I'm going to weigh you. Please step on the scale..."

_Oh great. Another thing that every woman likes._

"52 kg, which seems perfect to me..."

Other tests followed, and they finally got back in Oko's office.

"You seem to be perfectly healthy, Miss Valentine. We'll know more with the blood test results, of course."

She sat behind her desk.

"I'll just ask you a few questions about your habits and then I'll be done. Are you a smoker?"

"No."

"Do you drink alcohol?"

"Well... sometimes. But I know that I can't now."

"Exactly. Do you drink coffee?"

"Yes."

"Then I must tell you that not more than one cup per day is recommended for pregnant women."

"All right."

_Damn it, now how do I wake up in the morking?_

"If you practice any sports, make sure to be careful. I know that you're a duelist. Do not duel unless you're playing without simulation. It could be dangerous. It does not harm people, but may harm your baby. If you have any question or problem, please come to me immediately..."

**-------- Few months later ---------**

It was a great day for the Kaiba Corporation: Kaiba was officially releasing a new model of his Duel Disk System.

"Mai, are you sure you want to come?"

Mai smiled as she tied her blond hair with a white ribbon.

"Of course I am. I might be pregnant, but I'm still able to attend this evening."

"The journalists don't know it yet. I just hope they don't find out tonight."

Mai was now four months, and her body was starting to show signs of her pregnancy. Her belly, even if it was not that big yet, had a shape that didn't lie.

"I don't think so."

She was right: the purple dress she was wearing had an empire waist. Her round belly could only be seen by someone looking closely to her.

Mai stared at him as he was tying his purple tie and smiled. He looked so gorgeous with that white suit.

"Let's go. I don't want to be late at my own inauguration party. That would be such a shame."

Sacha was already waiting in the black limousine for them. Seto opened the limo's door for Mai with a smile.

"Milady."

She laughed and sat in the luxurious car. He gave her a kiss.

"You look perfect."

She smirked at him.

"It's definitely better than the 'rather attractive' rate you gave me some months ago."

The CEO laughed.

"That wasn't true. I meant 'stunning' but I couldn't possibly say it back there."

"I knew I was stunning in that dress."

They laughed together and the limousine stopped in front of the Kaiba Corporation building, where the party was held.

"All right. The moment of truth..."

He got out the limousine and gave her his hand to help her. The flashes were all around them. Journalists and paparazzi were yelling different things:

"Look, it's Seto Kaiba!"

"Amazing dress, Miss Valentine!"

"Move over, bunch of amateurs! Lemme take a decent picture!"

"A little smile for us, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Yes, lovely dress indeed, who are you wearing tonight?"

"Versace", Mai replied. "But it's not like you should be taking care of the designer of my dress when the Kaiba Corporation is going to release a new product."

Some other photographers and journalists laughed as they finally reached the door.

"Well, they didn't notice", Kaiba said.

"I knew it. They're not the smartest people in the world."

Seto's eyes caught someone.

"There's a man I must speak with. I'll be right back."

"All right, honey."

He kissed her cheek and walked toward a man that was unknown to Mai. Few minutes later, she felt a hand on her arm. She quickly turned, but was surprised when her purple eyes didn't meet Kaiba's dark blue eyes. Instead, they caught hazel eyes.

"Joey? Why are you here?"

"I was invited here with Yugi. Could I speak with you?"

"I guess so."

She followed him to a more quiet area.

"You're still with him, aren't you?"

"Yes I am, and I don't think this concerns you. It's my life. Private life if you know what I mean."

"Mai, I can't believe you're serious about it."

"And I can't believe you're trying to get involved in my love life like this!"

"I-I'm just scared for you. He's a rich, self-centered, heartless bastard and I don't think he can make you happy. He's not the type of person who cares about the others."

"First, I'm a big girl, ok? So I can take care of myself, I don't need your advices. Second, you don't know him at all so you don't have to judge him! And finally..."

She deeply breathed in.

"I'm going to join my 'rich, self-centered, heartless bastard', if you don't mind. Oh, by the way, I prefer calling him 'my boyfriend', or even better, 'the father of the child I'm going to have'. Enjoy the rest of your evening."

She left him alone.

"What happened to you, Mai..." Joey sighed.

Few hours after the official inauguration of Kaiba's new design for the Duel Disk System, Mai whispered to his ear:

"Do you mind if I go back home? I'm feeling tired, I need to rest."

"I'll call Sacha for you. Do you want me to come with you?"

"No, it's fine. Stay here and make sure everyone enjoys your party."

She gave him a smile and a kiss, and then walked toward the door. After few steps in the corridor, she was reached by some paparazzi.

"Mai, are the rumours true?"

"What rumours?"

She kept on walking, doing her best to ignore the flashes of the camera. The more she walked, the more journalists were surrounding her.

"Smile for our magazine, Miss Valentine!"

"Some people say you're expecting a baby, is that true?"

"It's none of your business!"

"Who's the father, Miss Valentine?"

Very annoyed, she started to shove anyone that was in her way as she was walking down the stairs leading to the main entrance.

"Is it really Seto Kaiba?"

"Leave me alone now, I'm going home!"

"Are the stories about you and Joey Wheeler true?"

"What?! Whatever! Lemme..."

Pushed around by the people surrounding her, the young woman screamed as she lost her balance, causing her to fall of the stairs. She tried to protect her belly with her arms and hands, but was not sure that it was successful. Then, her head hit the floor and everything became so, so dark...

"Miss Valentine!"

Sacha, who was waiting for her and had heard her yelling, ran to her. He violently pushed a photographer who was trying to take a close picture of Mai.

"Don't you have any compassion?"

Sacha kneeled. His hand touched Mai's neck to check her pulse as his other hand was already in his pocket to grab his cell phone. He sighed in relieve when he felt Mai's heartbeat under his fingers.

"Yes?"

"Mr. Kaiba, please come to the main entrance!"

"What is it?"

"It's Miss Valentine, she..."

The communication immediately ended. And, less than one minute later...

"Get the hell out of my way!"

Sacha looked to the stairs and saw his boss shoving and almost hitting anyone who dared stand in his way. He kneeled and softly touched Mai's cheek.

"Seto... I..."

Her voice was weak and she kept her eyes closed.

"I... I fell because of them..."

"It's gonna be all right, Mai, I'm here... did she fell off the stairs, Sacha?"

"Yes, sir."

"Seto... the baby... I could..."

"Take her to Dr. Oko immediately."

Sacha took Mai in his arms and left. Kaiba stood up, facing the journalists. He was not wearing his 'Mr. Nice Guy' face anymore. He was a very angry - and very powerful - businessman.

"All right, bunch of snakes. Let's talk about your case..."

Sacha quickly reached the medical centre. Mai was not unconcious anymore, but she still seemed pretty weak.

"Call Dr. Oko right now!" he said to the woman behind the desk.

"Oh my Gosh, what happened?"

"She fell off the stairs in the main entrance!"

"God..."

She immediately grabbed her phone.

"Dr. Oko, Miss Valentine needs your immediate attention! Yes... I'm sending them."

The young woman stared at Sacha.

"The last door in the corridor."

"I thank you."

Dr. Oko raised her eyebrows when she saw them.

"For God's sake, Sacha, what happened?"

"Miss Valentine fell off the stairs."

"Here, this bed."

Sacha carefully laid Mai on the bed. The doctor stared at her.

"How did this happen, Miss Valentine?"

"I-I did nothing wrong! I just wanted to go back home! There was a bunch of journalists following me... they were pushing me and I lost my balance in the stairs... I tried to protect the baby but I don't know... I really don't know..."

"Put this on, I'll check right now. You need a scan."

She gave her a pale blue pajama and pulled a white curtain so Mai could change her clothes without being seen.

"I'm done."

Oko pulled the curtain again.

"Don't worry too much, Miss Valentine. You have big chances that your baby is still fine."

She turned on the machine as Kaiba stepped inside the office. Mai felt his hand on her shoulder. She didn't even react when Oko put the cold gel on her stomach. She closed her eyes, refusing to look at the screen. _What if..._

"You should definitely look, Miss Valentine."

Mai slowly opened her purple eyes. Kaiba started breathing again and Mai felt like a thousand pounds had just been removed from her heart.

"It looks like your baby is doing perfectly fine."

The doctor smiled, staring at the image on the screen.

"It may be a bit early to tell, but if you want my opinion..."

She looked at them and gave them a very warm smile.

"I think it's going to be a girl."

Seto's hand reached Mai's. She quickly looked to him - quickly enough to see a tear coming down his cheek as he smiled at her.

"I bet she's gonna look just like you..."

**End of the chapter:** Yayyyy Kaiba cried! Sorry for taking so long, I had ******* troubles with my ******* computer!!! Please review, I really enjoy having your opinion :)


	17. Payback time

**Shvon:** I'm glad I scared you, that was the point (mmhh, am I being a bit sadistic here? *thinks* naaah!!!). Thanks for telling me the mistake, it's a bad translation I did *throws her dictionnary away*. I'll correct it ^^

**Sandra Snape:** Ah, the paparazzi... I wouldn't want to be them, you'll see!

**Lace Kyoko:** I'm sure he'd be absolutely cute if he actually cried in the anime ^^

**ValonGirl:** LOL you're quite severe with that poor Joey ;) He hates Seto Kaiba and likes Mai a lot (*cough cough* yes I'm also a polarshipper *cough cough*), these are facts, so he couldn't possibly have a different reaction ;)

**princess-myu:** To be perfectly honest with you, I almost did, I've been wondering about it for at least one week before I finally decided to "save" the baby ;)

**JC Rose:** LOL and I thought I was a sadistic author ;) no Joey did not, he is very annoyed (*cough* jealous *cough*) because Mai is in love with Kaiba but still he's a very nice guy and he cares a lot about her, he would never do such a thing to her ;) Unlike Valon he's not obsessed and is perfectly unable to hurt her in any way.

**Fury Monroe:** Finally someone who feels bad for Joey! It's kind of a tough situation for the poor guy... seeing the one he loves with the one he hates XD

**Disclaimer:** Guess what, I still don't own YGO and its characters!

**Chapter 17: Payback time**

Seto and Mai were lying on their bed. Seto's hand was on Mai's belly as he held her body close to his, in a very protective way.

"Seto?"

"Yes?"

"What happened when Sacha left with me?"

"You mean between me and those assholes?"

"Yes."

Even if Mai couldn't see it, she knew that Kaiba was smirking.

"I'm not sure you want to know."

"Yes. I do."

"All right then."

His hand moved and softly caressed her cheek.

"I yelled for about ten minutes - you don't want to hear what I said - before I forced each and every one of them to give me back the pictures they took. Roland convinced those who resisted."

Mai had a slight idea that Roland's arguments had been some punches in the face, or anything like that.

"Then, I took their names and the name of their boss. In few hours, when I get to work, I will call each and every one of these boss and if they refuse to immediately fire their so-called journalist responsible for this situation, then my lawyers will call them, and I don't think they are going to enjoy it. In fact, these stupid guys lost their pictures and will soon be out of a job. Good riddance for the press."

He deeply breathed in.

"They're lucky our baby's fine. Maybe I'll let them find another job in the press. Maybe."

Mai slightly smiled.

"I expected something like that."

"I just wish I didn't have to do that. Mai, I'm... I'm sorry. It has gone way further than I thought."

"That's not your fault. They're just crazy."

"I've been thinking... maybe if I'd sell Kaiba Corporation... they won't endanger you anymore."

"What? No! Don't even think about that!"

Mai quickly turned to him.

"You love it, don't you? And you've worked hard for it! It's not because some silly paparazzi messed up that you should give up your company!"

The interphone on the wall beeped.

"Mr. Kaiba, Bryan wants to see you for an emergency", Ethan's very polite voice announced.

Kaiba sighed, stood up and quickly put on some clothes.

"It better be damn important", he said to himself before leaving the bedroom.

Curious, Mai stood up too and picked some clothes.

"Bryan, I hope for you that it's a matter of life or death", Kaiba said as he reached the lounge.

"It is, sir. It looks like the press doesn't think that you have a perfect relationship anymore."

Seto frowned. The only times he could've been seen having an argument with Mai were months ago.

"What do you mean?"

The press attaché put a magazine on the coffee table. _"WAS IT TOO PERFECT FOR HER?"_ was written over a picture taken the night before. It had nothing to do with Mai's pregnancy, however: it was three pictures of her... with Joey Wheeler. The biggest showed Joey holding Mai's arm. They were speaking together on the two other pictures.

"What the..."

"What is it, Seto?"

He showed her the front page.

"Would you care to explain?"

Mai blinked several times. _"Are the rumours about you and Joey Wheeler true?" "What?! Whatever!"_

"You've gotta be kidding me."

She started to laugh. He raised an eyebrow.

"Those photographers are so dumb! When you left to speak to I-don't-know-who, Joey came to me. He wanted to talk with me, I said yes. It didn't even take five minutes before I got mad and tell him to leave me alone. They're not actually trying to describe a romance between Joey and me, are they?"

"I'm afraid that's exactly what they're doing, Miss Valentine."

"What? Who took those photographs, a blind guy?! Just look at the two small pictures! I'm **angry**, for heaven's sake!"

"Was it everything, Bryan?"

"No. That was the easy one."

He dropped another magazine on the table.

"That's it. That's it! I'm calling my lawyers!"

Mai looked at the title as Kaiba grabbed his phone. _"KAIBA'S CHILD IN GREAT DANGER!"_ The main picture was Mai lying on the floor after she fell off the stairs. In the background, she could see Sacha running to her.

"WHAT!!!"

She grabbed the magazine and quickly opened it. The first pictures, taken during the evening, were meant to prove Mai's pregnancy. She turned the page. "BUT DOES SHE EVEN CARE?" The photographs were now showing her trying to get to the main entrance. "Mai Valentine was pretty violent, pushing everyone around her, regardless of her pregnancy. Carelessly running among us, she finally fell off the stairs..."

"**I'm going to tear off that journalist's nuts! **And then stick it right up his..."

"Enough, Mai."

Seto hung up the phone.

"Do you realize that son of a bitch's trying to make it look like it's my fault and I don't care about my own baby?!"

"What?"

"If you though the front page was a big deal, wait 'til you read the article!"

Seto took the magazine and read the article. Then deeply breathed in. Breathed out. And slowly breathed in again.

"We're going to meet my lawyers right now and they'll regret every millimetre of ink they used for this nonsense. Bryan, you're coming with us."

"Yes, sir."

Sacha quickly drove them to the Kaiba Corporation building. The lawyers' offices were almost on the top floor. Seto, Mai and Bryan stepped inside a room that looked like a conference room. Three very severe looking men were sitting behind a huge wooden table, waiting for them.

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Valentine. We'll take extremely great care of this business", the one in the middle promised. "However, we need to know everything."

Kaiba threw the magazine on the table. It slide and reached the lawyers. One of them opened it and they read the article, looking carefully at the pictures.

"How much do you want from that magazine, Mr. Kaiba?"

"I don't give a damn. I'm not asking money this time. I want a trial."

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Kaiba?"

"Sir, if I may say, it's not the best idea for you public image", Bryan said.

"I don't care! They could've hurt Mai badly or even kill her! They could've killed our baby! They managed to keep the pictures and are now spreading nonsense about Mai not being careful about her pregnancy, and I can't let that happen! This is going to Court, no matter how much they beg in front of me!"

"You do realize that this will cost you more money than it will give you?" one of them asked.

"I. Do. Not. Care!"

The three men looked at Mai.

"Do you agree with this, Miss Valentine?"

"Yes."

She looked very determined.

"A simple check from them can't be enough for me. Plus..."

She looked at Kaiba with a smile.

"It's not like we care about money, do we?"

He smirked.

"Exactly."

"Sir", Bryan begged. "Please reconsider..."

"I will not! I'll show them to respect the Kaiba's family!"

The CEO stared at his lawyers.

"Write to this magazine's director. He might want to know that he'd better run to his own lawyers."

**--------- Few months later -----------**

Seto and Mai stepped inside the courthouse, followed by their three lawyers. While they were still outside, some journalists tried to take pictures of Mai or speak to her, but Kaiba shot them such a deadly glare that they immediately moved back. None of them wanted to be sued like _Juicy Fame_.

Mai raised an eyebrow when she saw that the magazine's director had only one lawyer (a woman) sitting next to him.

"It's three on one. It's gonna be even easier than I thought", Kaiba said with a smirk.

They sat behind their table, waiting for the judge to arrive. When he finally did, everybody stood up. He was a very calm-looking man, who walked slowly toward his seat.

"All right, ladies and gentlemen, we shall begin. This is the case..."

He put on his glasses so he could read the number to the young man taking notes next to him.

"Mr. Seto Kaiba and Miss Mai Valentine against _Juicy Fame_, represented by its director, Mr. Harry Stokes..."

He then continued his formalities for about one minute, before looking at Kaiba's lawyers.

"Could the plaintiff explain the situation?"

One of them stood up.

"With pleasure, sir. Today, we shall prove that Juicy Fame did not only spread false and cruel rumours about Mai Valentine, but also put her life, and her baby's life, in great danger. Paparazzi are dangerous, however, as of today, nothing concrete has been done to protect people from them. Therefore, we are asking for an injunction against everybody working for Juicy Fame so they are forbidden to approach Mai Valentine, Seto Kaiba, and any of their relatives. Furthermore, since Mai Valentine's image was used without her permission, any benefits made from the use of this image should be given back to her."

The lawyer sat down. The judge looked at the woman who was defending _Juicy Fame_.

"If I were such a famous lawyer saying such ridiculous words, I'd be ashamed of myself."

"You Honour!" Kaiba's lawyers protested.

"Mrs. Chang, I am pretty famous myself - for evacuating people who **cross the line**, if you know what I mean."

"I'm sorry. This whole story is pure exaggeration. Juicy Fame's professional journalists were only doing their job by taking pictures and relating the truth. Miss Valentine's fall was an accident, caused only by her own acts. If someone's reputation has been destroyed here, it is Harry Stokes' reputation, who is forced to undergo a trial while he should be doing his honest work."

She sat down.

"Well, Mr. Fuiki, Mr. Himura, Mr. Ito, if you have any witness..."

"We sure do, Your Honour", Himura said as he stood up. "Our first is Dr. Aimi Oko."

The woman stood up and sat next to the judge with a very calm and confident look on her face.

"Dr. Oko, please tell us how you are connected to Miss Valentine."

"I am the doctor she consults for her pregnancy. I've been following her since the beginning."

"What was your role in that night of fear for Miss Valentine?"

"Your Honour! This question is biased!"

"I agree. Please reformulate."

"Yes, sir. Dr. Oko, what did you see and do that night?"

"I got called in my office by the medical centre's receptionist late in the evening. She said Mai needed me to take care of her immediately. She was brought in my office by Sacha, Seto Kaiba's personal driver."

"How was she?"

"Weak."

"Can you elaborate?"

"Mai hit her head when she fell off the stairs. She was unconscious when Sacha found her, although she wasn't anymore when I saw her, but she was still weakened by her accident."

"What happened next?"

"Well, as soon as I heard that she'd fallen off the stairs, I proceeded to a scan. Very fortunately, the baby was fine."

"But if could've been different?"

"Absolutely. She could've easily lost her baby that night."

"I thank you, Dr. Oko."

Himura sat down, but Chang stood up.

"I have few questions for her."

"Go ahead", the judge said.

"Dr. Oko, you're working at the Kaiba Corporation's medical centre, am I right?"

"Yes, I am."

"How long have you been working there?"

"Sir!" Fuiki protested. "This question is totally off topic!"

The old man stared at the young lawyer.

"I'm trying to make a point!"

"Do it quickly then. Dr. Oko, answer the question."

"I have been working there for 21 years. I was already working in this medical centre when Gozaburo Kaiba owned the company."

"So it's been quite a long time, hasn't it?"

Fuiki stood up again.

"Sir, I still don't see the point of those questions about Dr. Oko's past!"

"I'll explain myself right now, don't you worry", Chang replied before the judge was able to speak.

She turned to Oko.

"So how can we expect you to be objective?"

"Excuse me?"

The doctor seemed pretty insulted.

"I am a doctor. My **job** is to be objective."

"Yes, indeed. But your loyalty to Kaiba Corporation and its owner gives us doubts about your objectivity in that particular case."

This time, Ito stood up.

"Your Honour, this is ridiculous. She is speculating and denying well-known medical facts."

"I agree. Mrs. Chang, change your topic or sit down."

"I'm done, sir."

She sat down with a cunning smile. Himura stood up again.

"Can I ask another question to Dr. Oko, sir?"

"If it is pertinent, yes you can."

"It is. Dr. Oko, what is very dangerous for Miss Valentine to lose her baby that night?"

"My dear, women can have miscarriages without any apparent reason, so I can tell you that she was lucky her baby survived this fall."

"Thank you."

He sat down and Oko left.

Some other people followed, most of them called by Kaiba's lawyers. It seemed that Chang's only strategy was to take away anyone's credibility by pointing their connection and their loyalty to Kaiba.

"We have one last person, Your Honour", Ito said. "Miss Mai Valentine."

Mai stood up and walked toward her seat.

"Miss Valentine, please describe the events that occurred that night."

"It was getting pretty late. I was tired so I told Seto I was going back home to get some sleep. In the corridor, I was reached by a bunch of journalists."

"How many?"

"I don't know. Four of five at the beginning, but they were more than twenty when I reached the stairs. They were all around me, asking me questions about my pregnancy and other stuff. I told them I just wanted to go home, asked them to leave me alone, but they didn't listen to me. I reached the stairs and tried to walk down, but they were surrounding me and blocking my way. I tried to make myself a path among them to reach the door but I was pushed by all those people and blinded by their flashes. Then I... I lost my balance. I remember trying to protect my belly with my hands and my arms and then I felt a hit on the back of my head. When I opened my eyes, I was lying on the floor. Seto and Sacha were there."

"How were you feeling when you were surrounded by the paparazzi?"

"Afraid, of course! When I lost my balance because of them... it scared the crap out of me. I thought I'd lose my child because of them."

"I think I don't have any more questions."

"I have questions for her!"

"Oh, I'm sure you do, Mrs. Chang", the judge said with a mocking tone.

She shot him a cold gaze before she stared at Mai.

"Miss Valentine, you're still pregnant, aren't you?"

Mai looked at her as if she was the dumbest person in the world, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Well, quite obviously."

"So the fall wasn't so dangerous, was it?"

"Sir!"

Himura stood up.

"It has already been stated an explained several times by a famous doctor that this fall could've easily killed Miss Valentine's baby, so I don't know what more must be said or done to get it in Mrs. Chang's head!"

"I agree. Please change your question."

The young woman sighed.

"Understood. Miss Valentine, am I right if I say that your pregnancy wasn't publicly known back there?"

"You are. We didn't want the press to focus on this instead of focusing on Seto's new product."

"Quite an interesting marketing plan from the Kaiba Corporation", she said mockingly. "So, I am also right if I say that the journalists around you had absolutely no idea that you were pregnant?"

"Sir!"

Himura jumped off his chair again.

"This statement is ridiculous. The magazine used two pages to show evidences of Miss Valentine's pregnancy!"

"Your Honour, am I not supposed to be speaking with Miss Valentine, not Mr. Himura?"

"You're not speaking with her, you're lying! And in quite an unsuccessful way!"

"Anyway, the magazine was published after the events. So I don't think I am going against any facts when I say that during that night, it is very possible that they had no idea about it."

"She is right, Mr. Himura. Miss Valentine, please answer", the judge said.

"Pregnant or not, they had no right of acting like that with me! I could've been seriously injured or even killed!"

The lawyer suddenly looked as if she deeply regretted that she insisted to get Mai's answer. It took her few seconds to speak again:

"But you knew about your pregnancy, didn't you?"

"This question is so stupid that I won't even answer."

"Answer my question."

"Of course I knew."

_Dumbass._

"So why did you act like you did, pushing people around, almost running among them? No wonder you fell off the stairs in such conditions, but I don't think they are to blame for the situation."

"I did **not** push them and I was **not** running! I was just trying to make my way to the door!"

"Oh, so you expect us to believe that you were walking calmly among them? Why did you fall then?"

"Because **they** were pushing me!"

She pointed _Juicy Fame's_ director.

"And then this fool's magazine decided to say that I didn't give a damn about my own child and they even published pictures they weren't supposed to have because Seto asked all of the journalists to give him back the photograph of this! And you want me to say that they are only doing their journalists' job? Hell no."

Chang remained silent for about thirty seconds.

"I'm done with Miss Valentine."

She went back to her seat. The judge cleared his throat.

"This is quite a difficult case. I've been listening closely to everybody, of course, but two main important things are confronting each other here. Press freedom and individual safety. Miss Valentine and her child are obviously all right, but was it because she got lucky or because the fall was very unlikely to be truly harmful? Did she really endanger herself and her baby, or is she perfectly innocent? So many questions arise... but only one decision can be made."

He looked at Mai and Seto, and Mai could swear he'd slightly smiled to them.

"However, to be perfectly honest, the fact that my own daughter once had a miscarriage because she accidentally fell off stairs in similar conditions is more important to me than so-called press freedom. This freedom is no more an argument when someone can be hurt or troubled in any way. Mr. Stokes, from now you and every person working for you is forbidden to approach Seto Kaiba, Mai Valentine and their relatives. The benefits of this edition of _Juicy Fame_ shall also go to Miss Valentine, since her image was used without her permission all around the magazine."

With the corner of her eye, Mai saw Seto smirking.

"Good riddance."

**End of the chapter:** Hope you liked it ^^ at the beginning I didn't want to do the trial but finally I thought it would be fun! Please review ^^


	18. A new life

**ValonGirl:** Thanks a lot ^^

**Lace Kyoko:** Mrs. Chang is not a crappy lawyer, she's just unlucky because she was fighting a fight that was already lost (there is very little one could have done against Kaiba and his army of lawyers XD). Your review made me realize that I gave her a Chinese name, just like Vivian XD wasn't even done on purpose but yeah, I guess she has a similar attitude (stubborn and annoying).

**Shvon:** Thanks, I wasn't sure it would be as fun to read as it was to write, so I'm glad you liked it ^^

**Disclaimer:** I do not own YGO and its characters! (some things never change).

**Chapter 18: A new life**

Kaiba and Mai left the courthouse. Some journalists were waiting outside.

"Mr. Kaiba, Miss Valentine, can you tell us who won?"

Kaiba smirked.

"We did, of course."

Holding Mai's hand, he started to walk down the stone stairs.

"How do you feel, Miss Valentine?"

"It's a relief, of course. Those people got only what they deserved."

Sacha opened the limo's door for Seto and Mai.

"You'll soon give birth to your baby, I assume. Can you tell us the gender?"

With Seto's help, she sat in the limo, and then smiled to the journalist. She was perfectly willing to be polite and nice with those who had a respectful attitude towards her, like them.

"It's a girl", she said with a very serene voice.

Kaiba sat in the black limousine and Sacha closed the door. One minute later, they left the place.

"It looks like we truly sent a message today", Mai noticed. "They were really nicer than usual."

"Yeah. Let's just hope they don't forget too quickly. Not that I'm afraid of suing them if they cross the line again."

Mai gave him a smile and kissed him on the cheek.

---------------

"Thanks God", she said as she kicked her high-heeled shoes away from her feet.

"Were they painful?" Seto asked as Ethan closed the manor's door behind them.

"Like hell."

"Humph. Women. Why do you were clothes and shoes that are uncomfortable, if not painful?"

Mai slightly pushed Kaiba with her finger.

"Because you, **men**, think that those very clothes and those very shoes are beautiful, if not sexy."

"Oh, then I shall make proper apologies for my gender's great fault, my lady."

He gave her a bow, and then took her in her arms. Mai screamed when she felt her feet going off the floor. She laughed.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, since it is apparently because of me you cannot walk without suffering, I will carry you."

He started to walk as she laughed again.

"Yeah, like you can actually climb up the stairs with me in your arms!"

"You bet! I already did!"

"Yeah, but I wasn't thirty-nine weeks pregnant!"

"Just don't move!"

Kaiba finally reached their bedroom, and put Mai down carefully.

"And here you go."

Mai smiled and sat on the huge bed. Seto stared at her in silence. She was wearing a long, cobalt blue pregnancy dress. Her right hand touched her round belly, and the sun's light made her blond hair look like pure gold. She looked just like an angel...

"Big brother! Mai! You're back!"

He turned and saw Mokuba in the door frame.

"How was it?" he asked.

"We won", Kaiba simply replied.

He messed Mokuba's black hair up with his hand.

"A particular kid here needs to see the hairdresser soon."

"My hair's fine!"

"If you understood that I was speaking about you, it's because your hair is **not** fine."

Mokuba rolled his eyes.

"I'm the only kid in here!"

Mai moaned painfully on the bed. Kaiba immediately stared at her as she was taking a deep breath.

"Something wrong?"

She gave a timid smile to Mokuba.

"Hey, kiddo. You won't be the only child here for long."

Her violet eyes looked at Kaiba after another grimace.

"I think she's coming."

"What!!!"

He ran to the interphone.

"Sacha!!! Call Ethan immediately!"

"Sir?" Ethan asked with a polite and confused voice.

"Uh?! I meant... Ethan, call Sacha immediately! We need the limo right now!"

"I'm going to do it right now, sir."

Seto took Mai's hands.

"Are you sure it's..."

Mai took another deep breath and nodded.

"Mai's going to have the baby? She really is?"

Mokuba's voice was extremely excited and Kaiba felt his heart beat as fast as it could possibly beat without breaking out his chest.

"Come on, Mai, we're going to the medical centre."

He helped her to stand up and they left the room. Mokuba was following them.

"Where are we going, Mr. Kaiba?" Sacha asked when they stepped outside the mansion.

"To the medical centre, and quickly! Mai's going to have the baby!"

The man drove fastly to the Kaiba Corporation. While they were in the limousine, Seto looked nervously at Mai.

"Are you all right, honey?"

She gave him a forced but brave smile.

"It hurts like hell. The good thing is that I totally forgot my feet."

As soon as they got inside the skyscraper, the little family took the elevator to the medical centre.

"Oh my God!"

The receptionist stood up.

"Is it... the day?" she asked with sparks in her green eyes.

"Yes, call Oko right now!"

The young woman grabbed her phone and dialed a number.

"Doctor! Mr. Kaiba and Miss Valentine are here, she's having her baby!"

----------

Mai was now wearing a clear blue hospital dress given by Oko and was lying on a bed. The fifty-year-old woman was looking at her.

"Please tell me that I'll have her soon."

"Not before some hours, I am afraid, Mai."

Mai groaned. Every ten minutes, it felt like the bottom of her body was going to explode.

"Lay on your left side, Mai, it'll help... relax and breathe calmly. Everything is going perfectly well."

The blond-haired woman moved to follow Oko's advice. She could see Seto biting his nails nervously.

"Isn't there anything else you can do about her pain?" he asked.

"Well I could give her an epidural, of course..."

Mai grimaced because of another contraction, but was still able to point Oko with her finger:

"You keep your needles away from me!" she said with a threatening voice. "I'd rather die than have one of them stuck in my back!"

"Are you sure everything will go well?" Kaiba asked to the doctor.

"Of course I am. What could possibly go wrong?"

Seto stared at his little brother, who was sitting on a wooden chair.

"Nothing I guess..."

"_Dad, you're there! I've been waiting forever, tell me!! Is it a boy or a girl?"_

"_It's a boy, Seto. You have a brother."_

He walked towards Mai and took her hand in his.

"_A little brother for me? Just as I wanted! Oh... but is mom happy about this too? She said she wanted a little girl..."_

_His father broke into tears. Seto didn't understand. Wasn't his father happy to have another son?_

He bit his bottom lip.

"_Dad, why are you crying?"_

_The man hugged his elder son so strong that Seto could hardly breathe._

"_Your mom, she..."_

Kaiba closed his eyes, unable to make the memories disappear.

"_She didn't make it."_

He felt a tear going down his cheek, and then a soft hand wiped it away. He opened his blue eyes.

"Honey, why are you crying?" Mai asked.

"You shouldn't bother about it right now."

"But I do, so tell me. Please..."

"Our mother..."

It was Mokuba's voice. Mai's purple eyes moved to look at the young boy. Another contraction. She bit her tongue and did her best not to show it.

"The night I was born, our mom... well, you know..."

"Our mother didn't survive Mokuba's birth", Kaiba completed.

He felt Mai's hand tightening around his own.

"I'll be all right, Seto, don't you worry..."

------------

Mai's skin was wet with sweat. She felt like the contractions would never let her rest again.

"All right, Mai, everything is perfect", Oko said after another examination. "You can start to push now. Remember what I told you the last time I saw you..."

The doctor was breathing with her to help her, but Mai barely noticed. All she cared about was ending this pain quickly.

And holding her baby in her arms.

"You're doing very well, Mai", Oko said as she pushed again.

It hurt so much that she felt some tears mixing with her sweat.

"Holy..."

Her hand clamped so firmly around Seto's that she almost broke his fingers.

"Get-her-out!" Mai begged.

"Just one more time, Mai, you're almost there, I promise..."

The young woman moaned as she pushed again.

"It's ok, I have her... it's a beautiful girl!"

The newborn started to cry very loud in Oko's hands. The doctor walked away a bit to clean and quickly examinate the baby. Relieved, Mai let her head fall on her pillow. She was panting more than a marathoner after a run. Overwhelmed by lots of different feelings, Kaiba kissed her forehead. Mai was ok. The baby seemed ok too. That was everything he asked for.

Oko walked towards them with a smile. She had given the baby a pink blanket.

"Congratulations."

She bent over and finally - finally - Mai was able to have her daughter in her arms.

"You have a perfectly healthy little girl."

Mokuba was standing next to the bed with wide eyes.

"Wow, she's so little..."

He looked at his big brother.

"Was I that small?"

"Believe me, you were."

With his finger, he caressed his baby's cheek. Her skin was the softest thing he'd ever touched. Mai smiled and kissed her tiny hand.

"Welcome to the world, darling..."

-------------------

_**THE FIRST PICTURES OF SETO KAIBA AND MAI VALENTINE'S CHILD FOR 160 BILLIONS YENS!**_

_160 billions, you read me well, is the amount of money given by "Famous people, famous news", for the first pictures ever taken of Kisara Kaiba, Seto Kaiba and Mai Valentine's baby girl. When we met them, the couple stated that Valentine gave birth to her first child without any complications, and the newborn is perfectly healthy. __Her parents are very happy about her birth._

_However, Kisara will not only make her parents happy, she will also bring smile on many others children, who were not lucky enough to be a rich CEO's daughter. "The money that we will receive for those pictures will be entirely given to the orphanage of Domino City so it can be greatly improved", Seto Kaiba declared. "These kids don't even have a family and therefore, I think we must make sure that they can live in better conditions. I've seen the place myself and I can tell you that it is absolutely not acceptable. If we can help in any way, we will."_

_When asked by us if he thought 160 billion yens would be enough for the orphanage to meet his standards, the CEO simply replied that it was "only the beginning". Well, Mr. Kaiba, we can't wait to see what's next!_

**End of the chapter:** Yes, Kaiba was able to climb up stairs while carrying a pregnant Mai in his arms. Don't tell me that it is not possible because if I believe the anime, Kaiba is super strong, super fast and super tough XD and yes I named the baby Kisara I couldn't resist!!! *crying* It's sooo hard to end a fanfiction, I already miss it but I had promised to myself that it would end with their baby's birth... I hope you enjoyed it, I will continue to write, that's for sure. Even if the story ends here (*starts crying again*), I would like to read your comment (and I'll answer you) ^^


End file.
